La Volte Face de l'Île
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: Phoenix et beaucoup d'autres se retrouvent bloqués sur une île déserte. Ils sont sacrément dans la mouise, surtout que certaines connaissances se retrouvent, et que certains craquent légèrement! Bonne lecture. xD SPOILERS DL-6!
1. Always Lost in the Sea

**Traduction des noms différents:**

Phoenix Wright = Phoenix Wright

Miles Edgeworth = Benjamin Hunter

Larry Butz = Paul Defès

Dick Gumshoe = Dick Tecktiv

Wendy Oldbag = Flavie Eïchouette

**Disclaimer:**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Capcom.

Chapitre #1 – Always lost in the sea

Phoenix ouvrit les yeux, devinant à l'avance, gros comme un camion, que ce qu'il verrait en premier n'allait pas lui plaire. _Du… sable ?_ Voilà, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était dans un magnifique paquebot, direction l'Australie. Pourquoi donc ? Une affaire à élucider. Et surtout, un combat qui l'avait presque surexcité : lui contre _Miles Edgeworth_. Ses procès contre le prodige de l'accusation étaient tous entrés dans les annales, et Phoenix avait souvent eu bien du mal à le vaincre. Hargneux, jusqu'auboutiste, ne reculant devant aucune pratique plus ou moins légale, Miles lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce coup de fil, tout droit venu de Sydney. Une jeune fille en larmes, l'appelant pour lui demander dans un anglais indéchiffrable s'il pouvait la défendre. Miles était immédiatement monté au créneau, _forcément_, et avait pris en main l'accusation de ce procès. Phoenix avait questionné la jeune fille au téléphone, son Magatama à la main, et lui avait fait dire qu'elle était parfaitement innocente : aucun verrou-psyché ! Une cliente à défendre envers et contre tout, en résumé. Et avec toutes ces preuves l'accablant, ainsi que la présence de Miles Edgeworth, l'affaire s'annonçait passionnante ! Mais voilà, au milieu du voyage en bateau, où se trouvait toute la troupe de son cabinet et de la police, il y avait eu un problème.

Visiblement, Phoenix ne se trouvait plus dans sa cabine, ni même sur le pont. Il se redressa, ses vêtements trempés devenus collants, et toussa à plusieurs reprises. Du sel avait obstrué sa gorge, et il s'étouffa ainsi, devenant rouge à force de s'étrangler. Au bout d'une bonne minute, la bouche sèche, il se leva et détailla les environs. Du sable, du sable, du sable… Et une forêt. Une plage. Ses cellules grises refusaient d'annoncer au reste de son cerveau la bonne nouvelle : il se trouvait sur une île. Du soleil, la mer, c'était parfait, non ? Sauf qu'il était tout seul, et pas qu'un peu. Assoiffé et paniqué, Phoenix suivit le littoral, les jambes lourdes. _Un naufrage ?_ pensa-t-il en grimaçant. _Est-ce que le bateau a coulé, et que je suis le seul survivant ? _Il réalisa alors l'ampleur de la situation. _Maya, Pearl, Larry ! __Ils sont… tous morts? Il y avait aussi ce pauvre Gumshoe… Non, et… et Edgeworth ! Ils sont morts ? MORTS ?_

Phoenix s'arrêta et tomba directement à genoux. La tête entre ses mains pleines de sable, il se retint difficilement de pleurer, mais des larmes coulèrent sans prévenir de ses yeux. Ses épaules tremblaient, mais il ne se sentit plus capable de se calmer, à présent.

« Mayaaaaaaaaaaa ! Peaaaaaaaaaaaaarlyyyyyyyy ! Larryyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Il se rallongea, ivre de désespoir à l'idée d'avoir perdu tous ses amis, à celle que la pauvre petite Pearly ne pourrait donc jamais grandir, et d'être ici, tout seul. Il ferma les yeux, bien déterminé à mourir là, mais il ressentit soudain une sensation très… douloureuse, mais familière. Les pensées embrouillées, Phoenix fronça les sourcils. Oui, il avait déjà vécu ça, et plusieurs fois.

« PHOENIX WRIGHT ! DEBOUT ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

_Euh, c'est quoi, ça? Je connais cette voix… _Cette sale manie de l'appeler par son nom complet… Phoenix ouvrit difficilement ses yeux collés par le sel, et reconnut soudain un visage familier. Pas l'un de ceux qu'il aurait bien voulu revoir, par contre. Cela n'annonçait pas que des bonnes nouvelles.

« F… Franziska ?

« Evidemment, Phoenix Wright ! répliqua-t-elle, son fouet à la main. Combien de fois devrai-je te frapper pour provoquer ton réveil, espèce de feignant ! »

« Oh… C'est une bonne question… Franziska, que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle le fouetta à nouveau, et plutôt fort.

« Aïe ! » gémit-il en se protégeant le visage avec ses bras.

« Quelle question, Phoenix Wright ! cria-t-elle. Ceci est un _naufrage_, Phoenix Wright, pas une surprise-party ! Ecoute-moi bien, avocat de pacotille. Nous allons trouver à manger, et pour cela, tu vas grimper aux arbres de cette petite forêt. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça, moi ? Je ne suis pas un chimpanzé ! »

« Tais-toi, Phoenix Wright ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Si je ne veux pas monter en haut d'un arbre, tu le feras à ma place ! »

« Hm, très bien… Mais vous étiez aussi dans ce bateau, le _Your Enemy Might End the Past _? Quel nom idiot, d'ailleurs.»

« Oui, c'est ça, le _YEMEP_. Bon, Phoenix Wright, nous allons manger ! »

La récupération des fruits fut une belle galère, mais Phoenix s'en sortit sans trop de coupures aux cuisses. Il n'était pas habitué à faire du sport, _tout comme cette feignasse de Franziska_, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement, et l'ascension de l'arbre avait été une sorte de cauchemar éveillé. Mais à présent, ils avaient des bananes, des fruits qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui étaient plus que délicieux, ainsi que quelques herbes. Franziska lui avait dit que c'étaient des herbes médicinales et que cela pourrait leur servir un jour, et il l'avait crue. En même temps, c'était elle qui avait le fouet, donc on s'écrase.

Le lendemain matin, Franziska eut envie de viande. Elle avait passé la soirée à lui parler de construire un radeau pour quitter l'île, et il l'avait écoutée sans grande conviction. Il ne connaissait rien à la fabrication d'objets autres que les jouets Kinder, ce qui ne l'aiderait pas à faire une embarcation devant résister à l'océan Pacifique. Mais Franziska était sûre d'elle, ultra remontée, et s'était endormie d'un air triomphant. Comme toujours, finalement… Bref, ce matin, elle lui réclamait de la viande, des vrais animaux.

« Pourquoi pas du poisson ? Avec un harpon, ça le ferait, non ? »

_SCHLAK !_

« Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit ! »

Et hop, il était parti la recherche d'animaux. Les deux premiers cerfs trouvés avaient détalé en une seconde maximum, ce qui l'avait officiellement dégoûté à vie, et il avait continué d'en chercher. Au bout d'un moment, il tomba sur un lapin mort depuis plusieurs jours, et hésita sérieusement à le récupérer. Franziska se rendrait forcément compte, ne serait-ce que par l'odeur, qu'il avait légèrement triché sur ce coup-là. Il poursuivit donc sa route, ne sachant absolument pas où il se trouvait dans la forêt, et trouva un… ours. L'ours venait d'assommer une sorte de daim de sa grosse patte, et Phoenix était en arrêt devant lui, pétrifié. Il poussa un hurlement d'horreur suraigu, n'arrivant pas à bouger un seul orteil pour faire demi-tour et courir, et l'ours recula. Après plusieurs longues secondes à le toiser, il partit sans demander son reste. D'ailleurs, les ours n'étaient pas censés manger des daims, il devait s'être agi d'une erreur…

Franziska le toisa d'un air suspicieux, et tira la carcasse du daim vers elle.

« Tu l'as eu d'un seul coup ? »

« Euh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

« Sans couteau ni arme, hein ? IDIOT ! »

Elle le fouetta, et Phoenix eut encore envie de lui mettre une grosse gifle. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui l'en avait empêché durant toutes ces années, mais le résultat était là : face à Franziska Von Karma, le grand, le surdoué, le magnifique Phoenix Wright… s'écrasait. Et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, évidemment. Elle était armée ! Le lendemain, elle lui avait réservé une nouvelle mission : faire du repérage.

« Tu vas aller voir s'il y a d'autres survivants. L'île n'est pas bien grande, donc ce ne sera pas trop compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire un côté et moi l'autre ? proposa-t-il, sans grande conviction. Ca irait plus vite, non ? »

« L'idiote proposition d'un idiot écrasé par son idiotie. »

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire, manifestement. Après avoir bu une gorgée de l'eau de la petite rivière qui traversait l'île, Phoenix partit donc en repérage.


	2. You Just Gotta Let It Go

Chapitre #2 – You just gotta let it go

Il avait continué de contourner la forêt, ne voulant plus trop s'y aventurer après y avoir croisé un ours, et longea donc le littoral. A nouveau. Au loin, il y avait un paquet noir, roulé en boule sur le sable. Phoenix courut vers cette forme de plus en plus humaine, et se jeta à ses pieds. Rejetant les longs cheveux de jais cachant sa figure, il laissa apparaître un visage familier. Mais, de toute façon, il l'avait déjà reconnue.

« Maya ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant. Maya, réveille-toi ! »

Elle crachotait de l'eau, et Phoenix la tourna sur le ventre. L'eau de mer sortit beaucoup mieux de sa bouche, et elle tressaillit légèrement.

« Maya, allez, reste avec moi ! »

« Gh… »

Ses paupières tremblèrent, ses lèvres aussi, et elle lâcha quelques mots :

« Me suis… accrochée… bout de bois… sais plus… »

« Ne parle pas, Maya, je te ramène au campement ! »

Il la hissa sur son épaule gauche, se cassant à moitié la figure, et se traîna ainsi jusqu'à Franziska. Une fois arrivé, il la déposa délicatement sur une grande feuille de bananier, et regarda Franziska. Son fouet à la main, elle fit mine d'en donner un coup à Phoenix, et se moqua de lui :

« Alors, Phoenix Wright, je vois qu'on n'a pas cherché au bon endroit. »

« Mais… c'est Maya, enfin ! Je l'ai sauvée ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Oui, mais à seulement quelques mètres d'ici, il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Va voir dans le petit abri de gauche. »

Le petit abri de gauche, comme elle l'appelait, n'était rien d'autre qu'un paquet de feuilles déposées sur une structure précaire de bois mort. Phoenix passa sa tête par l'ouverture (fabriquée avec sa propre veste bleue ! Quelle humiliation !), et fut partagé entre l'envie de s'attendrir de la scène qu'il voyait, ou bien celle de sauter partout comme un hystérique. Il y avait Larry Butz, son ami de toujours, allongé à-côté de Pearly. Tous les deux dormaient à poings fermés, avec seulement quelques petites égratignures sur le nez, et Phoenix sourit. Ils avaient pu sauver Maya, Larry et Pearly, ce qui était décidément une suite de bonnes nouvelles. Pour la première fois, il commençait à s'intéresser à cette idée de fabriquer un bateau et de faire partir tout le monde dessus… L'avenir s'éclairait enfin ! Sans compter que le fouet de Franziska serait surtout utilisé sur Larry…

_SCHLAK !_

« Phoenix Wright ! Fais cuire le reste du daim, enfin ! Ils doivent mourir de faim. J'ai déjà prévu l'eau douce. Ma perfection m'a guidée à une rivière. »

_Je l'avais trouvée avant toi quand j'y ai bu…_, pensa l'avocat. Phoenix prépara le feu, à l'aide d'un briquet qu'il avait toujours sur lui (mais qui ne lui servait à rien, étant donné qu'il ne fumait pas), et posa une pierre dessus. Avec ce dispositif, il pouvait faire cuire ce qu'il voulait, et ce sans rien brûler… Le seul problème était qu'un jour, son briquet allait finir par se vider et qu'il ne fonctionnerait plus… Il allait falloir apprendre rapidement à faire du feu ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit une voix fluette à ses côtés.

« Monsieur Nick ! »

« Oh, Pearly ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ! C'est super ! »

« Oui, Monsieur Nick, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Phoenix hésita. Fallait-il lui raconter que leur bateau avait coulé, et que Miles Edgeworth avait l'air plutôt… mort ? _Edgeworth est mort… C'est vraiment… _Il sourit à Pearl, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, et lui raconta tout simplement ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas si mal le prendre, non ? La petite fille parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis demanda :

« Monsieur Nick, où sont Monsieur Gumshoe et Monsieur Edgeworth ? »

« Euh… »

C'est alors que Franziska apparut.

« Ils sont morts, Pearl. Vous avez tous de la chance de ne pas vous être noyés, moi aussi, Maya aussi, Larry aussi, mais ces deux-là sont morts. C'est tout. »

Pearly se mit à pleurer, ses petits poings essuyant ses yeux mouillés de larmes, et Phoenix soupira. Franziska n'avait vraiment pas pris des pincettes pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle… L'avocat de la défense prit à nouveau Pearl dans ses bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Il n'y avait désormais que le temps qui l'aiderait à oublier tout ça, mais…

« Pearly… Ca va… bien…? »

« Mystique Maya! » s'écria la petite fille en le laissant carrément tomber.

Phoenix les laissa se retrouver, et alla voir Larry. Il dormait toujours comme un loir, ce qui n'étonna pas l'avocat, mais il le regarda quand même dans son sommeil. Pour une fois qu'il ne disait pas de bêtises… Au moins, quand il dormait, il se taisait.

« Flora… si…, commença-t-il à dire dans son sommeil. Si jolie… »

Flora était la cliente de Phoenix, et il grimaça. _Incorrigible…_ Il quitta l'abri en feuilles, et demanda à Franziska s'il pouvait aller chercher quelques fruits pour les autres.

« Et tu me demandes l'autorisation, Phoenix Wright ? cria-t-elle. Tu aurais dû y aller plus tôt, tu m'entends ? »

Il alla donc chercher quelques bananes, se faisant encore plus mal aux cuisses que d'habitude. Il vit, à quelques mètres devant lui, un arbre fruitier qui devait donner des pêches, ou peut-être d'autres fruits encore plus délicieux. Phoenix s'approcha, et sortit de sa poche deux petites feuilles médicinales, qui désinfectaient les coupures qu'il avait sur les mains. Il faisait ça de temps en temps, pour éviter les infections… Prenant son courage à deux mains, car l'arbre était plus haut qu'un bananier, Phoenix prit une grande inspiration et…

_Viiiiitch !_

« Ah ! hurla-t-il en attrapant son épaule gauche. Qu'est-ce que… »

Il tomba par terre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et continua d'appuyer sur son épaule gauche. Il sentit quelque chose, et regarda ce qui lui posait problème. _Euh, c'est une… flèche ? On m'a tiré une flèche ? Mais qui ?_ Phoenix essaya de retirer la flèche de son épaule, mais il eut peur d'y laisser la pointe. L'avocat se releva difficilement, bien décidé à revenir au campement et donner l'alerte, quand il entendit une voix grave lui dire :

« Ah, Wright. On joue à l'homme des bois ? »

Il se retourna, ne pouvant pas croire que la personne qui l'appelait était ce qu'elle était, et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Oui, c'est ça, il était stupéfié.

« Wright, on a vu un fantôme ? »

_C'est un peu ça…_ _Mais c'est impossible ! _Phoenix se frotta les yeux avec ses mains pleines de terre, stupéfié. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de…

« Edgeworth, vous êtes… vous devriez être mort ! »

« Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Nous étions dans le même bateau, c'est le cas de le dire. Avez-vous retrouvé les autres ? Je pense surtout à la petite Pearl Fey. »

« Euh… oui, tout le monde est en vie… Maya, Pearl, Larry, Franziska…»

« Franziska Von Karma? » répéta le procureur, visiblement surpris.

Phoenix devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait été aussi étonné que lui de tomber sur l'avocate. Que faisait-elle dans ce bateau pour l'Australie ? Il n'en savait rien, et se faisait fouetter chaque fois qu'il tentait d'obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires. Franziska avait voyagé dans ce bateau, point. L'avocat de la défense se frotta les mains, l'air songeur, puis son regard se posa sur Miles Edgeworth. Son long manteau pourpre était aussi impeccable qu'au tribunal, lors de leurs duels acharnés, ce qui rendit Phoenix fou de jalousie. Sa veste à lui, on l'avait accrochée à un bout de bois pour protéger le campement… Le procureur n'avait pas l'air plus secoué que ça. Mis à part sa coiffure un peu tourmentée (il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sèche-cheveux sur l'île), son allure était absolument irréprochable, à croire qu'il sortait d'une émission de téléréalité se passant soi-disant dans une jungle. Et, bien sûr, cet éternel air glacial, distant et calculateur.

« Quelle chemise originale, Wright. » ricana-t-il en regardant sa poitrine.

Phoenix baissa les yeux vers ce qui lui servait de haut, et se mordit la lèvre. En effet, c'était un peu moins classe que le procureur : sa belle chemise blanche était déchirée absolument partout, sale comme pas possible, elle laissait voir toute son épaule gauche, et…

« Edgeworth ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Vous m'avez envoyé une flèche, enfin ! Aidez-moi à la retirer !

« Ah, c'est ennuyeux, dit-il sans bouger d'un pouce. Elle est plutôt enfoncée, la pointe pourrait rester dans votre bras. »

« C'est bien ce que pensais… Je suis mal barré, mais sans les autres ça ne va pas s'arranger. Venez au campement, Edgeworth, nous avons un daim, vous pourrez vous reposer. Et retirer cette satanée flèche ! Ca fait super mal ! »

« Objection, Wright. »

_Objection, et puis quoi encore ? On n'est pas au tribunal… _Il lui servit l'un de ses nombreux sourires carnassiers, et poursuivit :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous rejoindre et de mourir de faim, Wright. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas capables de chasser, ni de pêcher, et encore moins de survivre en cas d'attaque d'un animal sauvage. Je n'ai pas non plus fabriqué ces armes et outils pour qu'ils vous aident. »

« Edgeworth… Vous savez pourtant que nous serions tous tellement heureux de vous retrouver ! Pearly a même pleuré quand Franziska lui a dit que vous étiez sans aucun doute mort. Elle a aussi pleuré pour… Gumshoe. »

« Il s'est installé au bout de la forêt, d'ailleurs. »

« Mon Dieu, il est en vie ? s'exclama Phoenix. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé le voir ? »

« Pour la même raison que je n'irai pas vous rejoindre, Wright. Je n'en ai pas l'envie. »

Phoenix haussa les épaules de déception, ce qui lui fit très mal, puis toisa le procureur avant de dire d'un ton neutre :

« Notre campement est vers le Nord, je crois. Si vous décidez de revenir, ou de m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez tiré dessus comme ça, vous serez toujours le bienvenu. En attendant, nous irons chercher Dick Gumshoe, qui sera sûrement très heureux de venir avec nous. Pas comme vous. »

Il avait très envie de lui répéter encore tout l'après-midi qu'il voulait qu'il vienne, mais se retint de le regarder une dernière fois. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas censés être amis, non ?

« Wright. »

Phoenix, cette fois-ci, ne s'empêcha pas de le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était le genre de choses qu'il mourait d'envie de faire à longueur de journée au tribunal, car le procureur n'aimait pas trop qu'on le fixe ainsi. Et puis, l'air vainqueur de Phoenix devait un peu l'agacer, à force de perdre contre lui…

« Oui ? »

« Je vous ai envoyé une flèche car je vous ai pris pour un cerf. »

« Ah euh, d'accord…, bafouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que j'étais un… cerf ? »

« Vos taches de boue. Si vous prenez un bon bain, je verrai ce que je peux faire. » dit-il d'un ton froid, comme d'habitude.

Ce qui rassura immédiatement Phoenix. Miles Edgeworth tenait toujours ses promesses.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fera penser que je serai plus propre que maintenant ? »

« Vous accrocherez votre chemise impeccable en haut de cet arbre, là-bas. J'ai vu que vous saviez bien crapahuter un peu partout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien… bien sûr, Edgeworth, comptez sur moi ! »

« Ne parlez pas comme Gumshoe, enfin. »

Il s'approcha de l'avocat de la défense et, d'un geste sûr et précis, ôta la flèche qu'il avait dans l'épaule. Comme ça, sans douleur. Encore une fois, il avait la classe, et Phoenix était un boulet. Tout continuerait ainsi, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'avocat se secoue un peu. Et voilà. Edgeworth parti, Phoenix sentit, comme toujours après une gentillesse du procureur, qu'il avait bon fond. Mais que, bien sûr, il ne le montrait jamais. Et ça, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas près de changer.


	3. My friend, love is the end

Chapitre #3 – My friend, love is the end

« Nick ! Mon bon vieux Nick ! Bah, comment ça se fait que tu sois si crade, hein ? »

Larry s'était visiblement réveillé.

« Salut, Larry… Tu vas bien ? »

« Mieux qu'au milieu de l'eau ! C'était quoi, ce pur délire au milieu de l'océan, hein ? Le bateau qui coule ! Ca me donne des idées… Je vais devenir écrivain, ouais, c'est ça, écrivain ! Ca plaît toujours aux filles. »

« Si tu le dis, Larry… Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que je me lave. »

_SCHLAK !_

« Uuuune petite seconde, Phoenix Wright. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire là-bas, hein ? »

« Me laver, dans la rivière… C'est tout, je t'assure ! »

« Bon… Si tu fais quelque chose de louche, je viens immédiatement te chercher, habillé ou pas ! Compris ? »

« C… compris. »

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, et fila vers la rivière. Il ôta ses chaussures (qui avaient énormément souffert et déteint), ses chaussettes qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien, son pantalon bleu pâle à cause du sel, sa « chemise » et sa pauvre cravate rouge (enfin… plus très rouge, maintenant). Cet uniforme qui n'était porté que par lui et ses admirateurs n'était plus exactement le même qu'auparavant… D'ailleurs, on avait dû répandre la rumeur qu'il était mort noyé, ainsi qu'Edgeworth et les autres. Ca en ferait discuter plus d'un, c'était sûr.

Phoenix regarda autour de lui, puis retira à toute vitesse son caleçon. Il se jeta dans l'eau, qui était plus que glacée, et frissonna un bon coup. De quoi avait-il eu peur, en se mettant dans l'eau aussi vite ? Que Franziska vienne l'espionner pour le mater ? Evidemment que non. Mais Phoenix était peut-être un peu trop pudique, voilà tout. Heureux d'être enfin au propre, tranquille, il se prélassa sans interruption pendant au moins une heure entière. Un regard vers les morceaux de tissu qui constituaient sa chemise lui rappela qu'il devait l'accrocher en haut d'un certain arbre. Bien sûr… Il ne devait surtout pas oublier ça !

Et si Edgeworth venait au campement, mis à part le fait qu'il leur apporterait à manger, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ? _Hm, c'est un ami d'enfance, si on peut dire ça comme ça… Mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment reparlés, par la suite. Il prend toujours cet air froid quand il me dit trois mots, alors… Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce qu'il m'aime bien ?Est-ce qu'il va venir ici pour moi, ou pour les autres ? _Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de se poser autant de questions, surtout pour une chose pareille. Pourquoi pensait-il autant à Edgeworth ? Il voulait à ce point être ami avec lui ? C'en devenait irritant. Tant de déceptions, au fil des ans…

« Nick ! Nick, où es-tu ? »

_Mince, Maya ! _

« Euh, je suis dans la rivière, mais… ne t'approche pas, s'il-te-plaît ! Je vais sortir, promis ! »

« Nick, qu'est-ce que tu f… oh ! Pardon, tu te laves, en fait ! Mince, je pars ! »

« Mais non, c'est bon, tu peux rester si tu ne regardes pas. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Maya apparut dans son champ de vision, et Phoenix lui sourit (tout en ne laissant dépasser que sa tête de l'eau). Elle paraissait fatiguée au possible, mais elle avait toujours cet air joyeux qu'il lui connaissait. Mais, cependant, on voyait bien qu'elle était restée évanouie dans l'eau pendant un ou deux jours.

« Nick, tu vas bien ?

« Oui, et toi ? Tu devrais te baigner ici, c'est génial ! »

« Hm, merci, mais j'y vais deux ou trois fois par après-midi à cause de la chaleur… T'es grillé, Nick, c'est la première fois que tu te laves en trois jours ! »

Phoenix sourit.

« Objection accordée. Tu ferais une bonne avocate, Maya. »

« Mais je le suis déjà ! rétorqua-t-elle en bombant le torse. Enfin, à moitié. Si on retourne au Japon, je reprends mon job d'as des assistantes ! »

« Et moi, celui d'as des avocats. Et Edgeworth, celui d'as des procureurs. »

« Edgeworth ? s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il est où ? Il n'est pas mort ? »

« Recule ! » s'exclama Phoenix en se cachant dans l'eau jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolée. Alors, il est vivant ? Tu l'as vu ? »

« En fait, oui. Il faut que j'accroche ma chemise à cet arbre, tu vois, le grand. Et après, il viendra. Oh, et il faut aussi aller chercher Gumshoe ! Il est vers… là-bas », dit-il en tendant le doigt devant lui.

« C'est génial ! cria Maya en sautillant. Je vais prévenir Franziska pour Gumshoe, et recoudre un peu ta chemise. »

Elle attrapa les loques par terre, et partit sans un mot avec. Phoenix n'eut même pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Il soupira, puis lava ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon. Ils ne seraient pas secs avant qu'il ne les mette, mais ce n'était pas très important : ils seraient rapidement impeccables, compte tenu de la chaleur qui régnait sur l'île. Phoenix se dépêcha de se rhabiller, dégoulinant de partout mais se sentant plus propre que jamais. Evidemment, il était torse nu comme un idiot, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au campement pour récupérer sa chemise. Maya reviendrait, et serait donc la seule à le voir comme ça. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant, mais bon… _Eh, attends, imbécile ! Quand tu auras accroché ta chemise là-haut, tout le monde te verra, de toute façon ! _Il plia sa cravate et la rangea dans une poche de son pantalon, ne pouvant pas la porter (il aurait eu l'air encore plus stupide), et attendit. Longtemps.

« Nick, j'ai ta chem… Mais enfin, habille-toi ! Je ferme les yeux, Nick, je ferme les yeux ! »

Maya s'approcha de lui en se couvrant le visage d'une main, et marcha trop à droite.

« Maya, stop, tu vas tomber dans la rivière ! Maya ! _Maya, arrête-toi !_ »

_PLOUF !_

Maya tourna la tête vers lui, mais trop tard. Elle était tombée dans la rivière, la tête la première, et la chemise comme neuve était restée accrochée à une plante sur le rivage. Phoenix, négligeant son pantalon qui avait bien commencé à sécher, se jeta à l'eau à son tour et nagea vers elle. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas son point fort, mais il réussit cependant à s'agripper à la jeune médium. Il la ramena sur la terre ferme, la serrant contre lui, et elle cracha de l'eau. Cette scène avait comme un goût de déjà-vu.

« Je passe mon temps à me noyer », grommela-t-elle.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Tout va bien. »

« Nick, ton torse est appuyé contre ma joue, c'est très gênant… Même si ça ne me dérange pas, mais bon… »

« Oh, pardon, excuse-moi ! »

Il recula, et rougit violemment. Il aurait pu éviter d'oublier qu'il se baladait à moitié nu, mais non.

« Nick, ne sois pas gêné, c'était de ma faute. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise médium, je suis tombée dans une… rivière. »

« Maya, ce n'est pas si grave. Regarde le bon côté des choses : on est tous là, bien vivants. »

Elle acquiesça, puis écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« Ta chemise ! Accroche-la là-haut, comme ça Edgeworth viendra ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! dit-il en se redressant. J'y vais. »

L'ascension de l'arbre ne fut pas simple. Avant, sa chemise se déchirait et se salissait. Maintenant, c'était son torse. Ponctuant sa montée de jurons, Phoenix attacha sa chemise recousue (du beau travail, d'ailleurs) à la plus haute branche de l'arbre. Quelques instants plus tard, il se rinça le torse, puis désinfecta ses petites plaies.

« Ca va, Nick ? »

« Oui, oui, toujours. On retourne au campement ? »

Maya hocha la tête positivement, et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

_SCHLAK !_

« Phoenix Wright ! Passe donc un vêtement, tu vas traumatiser la petite ! »

« Franziska, je n'ai rien pour m'habiller… »

« Idiot ! Reprends ta veste, allez. »

Content de pouvoir la remettre, il la décrocha de l'abri et la mit en quatrième vitesse. Sa veste bleue d'avocat ! Il était fou de joie. Phoenix s'habilla en souriant, conscient qu'il s'extasiait pour pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça.


	4. The world came back

Chapitre #4 – The world came back

Phoenix avait attendu plusieurs jours. Et plusieurs jours, quand on attend quelqu'un et qu'on ne sait même pas pour quelle raison, c'est long. Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème : ils n'avaient plus de daim, mangeaient des fruits depuis deux jours, et Edgeworth ne venait toujours pas. La veille, ils avaient reçu une bouche de plus à nourrir, car Franziska était partie tôt le matin, puis revenue avec Dick Gumshoe. Le policier paraissait mort de fatigue, et il s'était endormi instantanément sous un abri. Comme ça, sans un mot. Mais, au moins, il était entier. Phoenix était à deux doigts de mourir d'impatience, lorsqu'il vit au loin une forme humaine, plutôt pourpre, ce qui fit rater un battement à son cœur. Dans le feu de l'action, lâchant toutes les pêches qu'il avait récupérées, il courut vers Edgeworth en criant :

« Miles ! »

Le procureur s'arrêta, et Phoenix put voir qu'il tenait dans ses bras une quantité assez conséquente de viande et d'outils. Plusieurs armes, aussi.

« Wright, vous seriez sympathique de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas si proches. »

« Ah, oui, excusez-moi… », marmonna-t-il, un peu vexé de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

« Hm. Bref, Wright, je suis venu, comme promis. »

Phoenix évita soigneusement de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait pris son temps pour le faire, puis se racla la gorge. Edgeworth se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, et l'avocat de la défense pesa ses mots.

« Vous avez euh… mis plusieurs jours. »

« Oui, et savez-vous pourquoi ? Pour rapporter toute cette viande, et tout ce poisson. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ? »

Il avait un peu gaffé, mais c'était aisément rattrapable. Après tout, il était avocat, non ?

« Vous êtes incroyablement gentil, Edgeworth. Très généreux, et attentionné. »

« Wright, ne me prenez pas par les sentiments, enfin », répliqua-t-il.

« Ce ne sont pas sentiments, juste des constatations. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. »

« Tenez-vous plus loin lorsque vous me parlez, Wright ! Cette proximité commence à m'insupporter ! Et puis, cette nouvelle mode de se promener à moitié nu est totalement déplacée. Vous êtes toujours aussi agaçant. »

Il n'était pas torse nu pour rien ! Il ne pouvait pas porter sa chemise et l'avoir accrochée en haut d'un arbre, évidemment… _Par contre, pour la proximité…_ Phoenix s'aperçut qu'il se tenait très près de lui, en effet, et s'éloigna légèrement du procureur. Edgeworth hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était satisfait de le voir loin, et reprit :

« Bref, Wright, je n'ai pas fait ça par pitié. »

_Bien sûr, je vais croire que tu n'as pas de cœur, compte là-dessus ! _Phoenix sourit en coin, et poursuivit sa route. En silence, ils parvinrent au campement, et furent accueillis comme des rois. Pearl et Maya, surtout, étaient hystériques.

« Monsieur Edgeworth ! s'écria la petite fille, un peu craintive cependant. Vous êtes vivant ! Monsieur Nick vous a ramené ! »

« J'imagine que oui », répondit le procureur en déposant la nourriture et les outils sur une grosse pierre.

« Edgeworth ! déclara Maya en s'approchant de lui. C'est bien que vous soyez venu. J'ai passé une heure à raccommoder la chemise de Nick pour qu'elle flotte avec classe, alors forcément… Mais sinon, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, plutôt. Mais je pense que nous irons mieux dans quelques temps, car j'ai découvert comment fabriquer des cordes à partir de petits branchages, et de lianes diverses. Nous pourrons construire un radeau, et partir d'ici. »

« Wah ! cria Pearl en sautillant dans tous les sens. Vous êtes génial, Monsieur Edgeworth ! »

Oui, génial, c'était le mot. Encore une fois, Edgeworth maîtrisait la situation… Phoenix se força à sourire aux exclamations de joie des deux Fey, puis se tourna vers l'un des deux abris. Larry était en train de sortir, à moitié habillé, la tête perdue dans son t-shirt, en criant :

« Edgey, mon petit Edgey ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on t'avait pas vu, hein ? »

« Ah, Larry Butz, dit Edgeworth en soupirant. Si j'avais su, j'aurais évité de venir ici. »

« Edgeeeey ! Content de voir que t'as pas changé ! » continua Larry en riant aux éclats.

Phoenix regarda ensuite Gumshoe venir le saluer, puis Franziska lui tendre une main solennelle.

« Miles Edgeworth, bienvenue dans notre campement. »

« Cette sale manie d'appeler tout le monde par son nom complet », murmura-t-il froidement en lui serrant la main.

« Laisse-nous donc ranger toute cette nourriture, Miles Edgeworth. »

Tout le monde s'affaira, même Larry, qui d'habitude n'en fichait pas une, mais Phoenix se mit légèrement à l'écart. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, il avait l'impression d'être le dernier des crétins. _Non mais c'est quoi, ça ? Tu nous fait de la jalousie, ou quoi ? _Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Edgeworth en personne, qui s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot. Le silence qui suivit fut si pesant que Phoenix le brisa sans hésitation.

« Je ne comprends pas, Edgeworth. Vous êtes toujours le même, alors que nous sommes coincés sur une île déserte. Larry est devenu travailleur, Franziska est moins axée sur sa soi-disant perfection, Pearl a gagné en maturité, Maya fait beaucoup moins de bêtises, Gumshoe est plus sérieux… Mais vous, vous êtes là, et vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours aussi sérieux, distant et calculateur. Et doué, aussi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et, toujours sans le regarder, le procureur dit :

« Ne pensez pas comme ça, Wright. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a pas du tout changé, ici. Et cette personne, c'est vous. »

« Moi ? J'avais pourtant l'impression d'être plus, disons… mélancolique. »

« Vous l'êtes très souvent, Wright. »

« On ne se voit jamais, les seuls moments où vous pouvez voir ce qu'il y a sur mon visage, c'est quand je suis sérieux au tribunal… »

« Vous aussi, Wright. Donc vous en conviendrez qu'il n'y a pas que le tribunal qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Phoenix leva les yeux vers lui, soudain inquiet de la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Il ne parlait jamais au procureur d'autre chose que des affaires, des clients, des preuves, des éléments du dossier et des procès, des procès, des procès… Leur relation se résumait à pas grand-chose, même si Phoenix avait toujours eu une foule de questions à poser à son « ami » d'enfance. Et d'ailleurs, il avait très envie de les lui poser maintenant.

« Edgeworth, pour changer de sujet, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Voilà, l'année dernière, quand je suis tombé dans la rivière, du haut du pont, au Temple… »

« N'en jetez plus, Wright, vous allez me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous remplacer pour la suite du procès. Gumshoe me l'a demandé, donc je l'ai fait, voilà tout. »

« Vous l'avez fait uniquement parce que Gumshoe vous l'a demandé ? »

« Bien sûr, Wright. Gumshoe est un policier très utile, parfois. Il m'offre une couverture lorsque je veux enquêter sur un lieu interdit à l'accusation. »

« Non, Edgeworth, il n'y a pas de lieux interdits à l'accusation ! répliqua Phoenix en se penchant vers lui. C'est à la défense que cela arrive, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Non, je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça par pur intérêt… »

« Bon, il suffit ! »

Le procureur avait l'air très en colère, mais Phoenix n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau.

« Edgeworth, regardez-moi et répondez-moi sincèrement. Me considérez-vous comme un ami ? »

« C'est à vous de savoir si vous êtes mon ami, Wright, pas à moi de le savoir pour vous. »

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre… Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir au moins une piste. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela vous aurait bien fait ? » dit-il, glacial.

« J'aurais peut-être compris pourquoi vous ne me faites jamais confiance, Edgeworth. Et pourquoi vous ne voulez jamais vous confier à moi lorsque vous vous sentez mal. »

« Je ne me sens jamais mal, Wright ! cria le procureur en se levant. Sauf quand un incapable dans votre genre vient me demander de parler de moi ! »

« Edgeworth, je suis sûr de pouvoir vous aider ! implora Phoenix en se levant à son tour. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous jamais vous reposer sur quelqu'un ? »

Le procureur le toisa quelques instants, puis lui tourna le dos en disant simplement :

« Parce que je n'en ai pas l'envie, Wright. »

Et il partit.

||/Le Mot de l'Auteur :D\||

Hm, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît. xD J'ai découvert ce fichier sur ma clé USB qui datait de l'été dernier, et j'ai trouvé ça pas mal. J'ai encore écrit un chapitre pas tout à fait fini, mais je pense qu'il y en aura plus vu que, évidemment, c'est pas DU TOUT complet encore. J'espère juste que je continuerai comme je l'aurais fait l'année dernière, et pas en changeant totalement de style. xD


	5. Nothing's Gonna Change My World

Chapitre #5 – Nothing's gonna change my world

Le lendemain, Edgeworth ne lui parla pas de la journée. Phoenix savait très bien que c'était de sa faute, et s'en voulait affreusement d'avoir ajouté une contrariété de plus à l'esprit déjà bien tourmenté du procureur. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être insupportable et collant… Mais, le soir, Franziska revint, quasiment surexcitée, ce qui n'était vraiment pas son style.

« Il y a une maison, un manoir géant sur l'île ! Bien plus au Sud ! »

Il fut donc décidé d'aller jusqu'au manoir le lendemain matin. Tout le campement était fébrile, fou de joie à l'idée de tomber sur des habitants qui les renverraient au Japon, ou ailleurs, n'importe où leur conviendrait. C'était le premier véritable espoir qui naissait au sein du groupe, et ils préparèrent tous leurs affaires pour le lendemain. A l'aube, ils partirent vers le Sud, impatients de trouver la maison géante, qui finit par apparaître à l'horizon.

« C'est par-là ! » s'écria Gumshoe en souriant, son imperméable plus rapiécé que jamais.

« Oui, on avait remarqué, espèce d'incapable ! répliqua Franziska. Avançons encore ! »

« Je n'en peux plus, murmura Pearl à l'oreille de Phoenix. Monsieur Nick, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une pause ? »

« Franziska ? appela l'avocat de la défense. Je demande une pause, c'est possible ? »

« Feignant ! Tu vas continuer de marcher, Phoenix Wright ! »

« Moi, je suis fatigué. » intervint Edgeworth en s'arrêtant.

Franziska le regarda, puis annonça d'un ton sec :

« Vingt minutes de pause. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en soufflant de fatigue, et Pearl s'assit immédiatement par terre. Edgeworth rejoignit Phoenix, et lui chuchota :

« Sympathique de votre part de ne pas avoir dit que c'était la petite Fey qui voulait se reposer. Ma _très chère_ grande sœur aurait fait claquer son fouet, sûrement sur moi, comme par le passé. »

« C'est normal, on a quand même affaire à Franziska… Et merci de m'avoir soutenu, Edgeworth. Mais bien sûr, vous avez fait ça pour Pearly. »

« Exactement. »

Edgeworth le regarda pendant quelques secondes en silence, puis parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Il secoua la tête puis serra les lèvres avant de se lever et partir plus loin. Phoenix le suivit des yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Il avait l'impression que tout avait toujours été comme ça, qu'Edgeworth commençait ses phrases sans les finir, que ses élans de gentillesse finissaient avant terme…

Puis ils reprirent leur traversée de l'île. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de civilisation sur leur passage, mis à part les pétales de fleurs que Larry faisait voler en se demandant à haute voix si une fille s'intéressait à lui en ce moment même. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et ils transpiraient tous, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant le manoir. Franziska se tourna vers eux et annonça :

« Bon, je vais frapper à la porte. Tout le monde écoute si quelqu'un réagit à l'intérieur ! »

Elle donna de grands coups contre la porte blindée, et Phoenix leva les yeux vers les fenêtres, espérant apercevoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Rah, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! » s'écria Franziska en donnant un énorme coup de pied contre la porte.

Il y eut un horrible craquement, puis l'un des battants de la porte s'écroula bruyamment. Franziska jeta un œil à l'intérieur, puis se mit à hurler en fouettant les murs :

« UNE MAISON ABANDONNEE ! NON ! »

« Franziska, intervint Edgeworth, allons tout de même voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. »

Ils entrèrent. Le hall ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose : des briques apparentes, des meubles moisis, un immense tapis défraîchi, des tonnes et des tonnes de poussière… Maya éternua, puis ils entendirent un grognement.

« Dick Gumshoe, on cesse de se plaindre ! » le réprimanda Franziska.

« Mais, madame, ce n'est pas moi ! » se récria-t-il en se grattant la tête.

« Ah oui ? »

Il y eut un nouveau grognement, plus proche cette fois, et une forme apparut devant eux. Pearl poussa un hurlement d'horreur en reculant, et Phoenix reconnut le tueur de daim. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui.

« Un ours ! cria Edgeworth, avec un air affolé totalement inédit. Courez ! »

Phoenix n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi cet ours était venu ici qu'il fut attrapé par Edgeworth. Celui-ci le tira par le bras à travers plusieurs pièces, sans s'arrêter, tandis que l'avocat de défense criait les noms des autres, qui ne les avaient pas suivis. Des salles défilaient devant se yeux, toutes plus ou moins délabrées, et il se débattait sans jamais réussir à arrêter le procureur. Lorsqu'Edgeworth s'arrêta enfin de courir, Phoenix se dégagea de son emprise et lui hurla :

« Il faut retourner chercher les autres ! »

« Non, Wright… Je les ai vus courir ailleurs et bloquer les portes, pendant que vous fixiez l'animal. ils ne seront pas tués par l'ours… D'ailleurs, il a eu bien plus peur que nous. »

« Ca ne change rien ! Il faut les retrouver ! »

« Wright. »

Le procureur lui posa une main sur l'épaule droite, cherchant à le rassurer, mais bizarrement Phoenix ne voulait pas qu'on le calme. _Et dire que tu rêvais qu'il te fasse ça un jour, hein… _L'avocat de la défense ajouta, remonté :

« On va les chercher dans le manoir. Ca vous va, ça ? »

« Wright… Toujours aussi chevaleresque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et, pour la première fois, Phoenix le vit sourire sans grimace, sans acidité, sans air glacial. Miles Edgeworth lui souriait, et c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Bon, il n'était pas spécialement très heureux ou quelque chose comme ça, mais le procureur poursuivit :

« C'est le même genre de sentiment qui vous a fait traverser ce pont en feu l'année dernière ? »

« Est-ce le même qui vous a fait accepter de me remplacer au procès ? » répliqua Phoenix.

Edgeworth perdit instantanément son sourire, et lui lança un regard dur.

« Wright, je préfère qu'on parle de vous. »

« J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Bref, continuons. »

Ce bref instant de complicité n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de pièce, ne trouvant rien de plus que des commodes en mille morceaux, du papier peint en lambeaux et encore et toujours de la poussière. Ils atteignirent une petite salle où se trouvaient cinq lits vides, avec des matelas encore en bon état, et Phoenix regarda Edgeworth. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de proposer une chose pareille, mais l'avocat ne pensait plus qu'à… dormir.

« J'ai sommeil, pas vous ? »

« Oui, il doit être midi, tant qu'à faire on peut dormir, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il ironiquement.

« Edgeworth, j'ai peur pour Maya, Pearl, Larry, Gumshoe, Franziska… Ca me met le moral à zéro, je voudrais vraiment me reposer. »

« Comme vous voudrez, Wright. Mais ce n'est pas la décision que j'aurais prise, si j'étais vous. »

Sans répliquer, Phoenix s'allongea sur le lit le plus à gauche, et ferma les yeux. Les bras en croix, il entendit Edgeworth se diriger vers un matelas, et il l'observa du coin de l'œil : il avait pris le plus éloigné du sien, celui de droite. Evidemment, la proximité n'était pas son fort, mais bon… Il ne croyait quand même pas que Phoenix allait le tripoter pendant son sommeil, non ? _Hm… ne pense pas à ce genre de trucs._ C'était exactement le sujet qu'il avait toujours évité d'aborder avec lui, et surtout avec lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à penser à Edgeworth, il s'imaginait des scènes, des phrases, ce qu'il voulait éviter par-dessus tout. _Bon, maintenant, pense à autre chose, tu craques sur Maya, tu te souviens ? Enfin, c'est pas si sûr, finalement…_

Il ne supportait pas d'avoir l'impression de désirer le procureur. Car ce n'était qu'une impression, bien sûr ! Phoenix n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Pas du tout, même. Avec Edgeworth, c'était de l'amitié, et uniquement de l'amitié ! Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. L'avocat de la défense entendit la respiration du procureur, calme et régulière, et entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Edgeworth dormait à poings fermés, droit comme un i, toujours aussi impeccable. Phoenix, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors que c'était lui qui avait voulu dormir. Il aurait voulu arrêter de penser au procureur pendant au moins quelques secondes, mais c'était totalement impossible. Il s'assit sur son lit, et fit ce dont il avait envie depuis des années : il le regarda.

Ses traits étaient paisibles, et il dormait comme un loir. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes d'adoration béate, Phoenix vit ses lèvres se serrer, et sa bouche se crisper. Il se rapprocha d'un lit, et observa Edgeworth bouger dans son sommeil. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il cauchemarde ? _C'était sûrement ça. Le procureur se mit soudain à gémir, et Phoenix se sentit très gêné. Devait-il le réveiller pour lui épargner son mauvais rêve ? Ou attendre ? Il n'en savait rien. Soudain, Edgeworth parla dans son sommeil.

« Pa… Papa… »

Aïe. Phoenix se gratta la tête. Edgeworth devait rêver de cette affreuse journée où son père avait été tué, cela devait le hanter depuis des années… Même après avoir découvert la vérité, même après avoir eu la preuve qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Le procureur répéta encore deux fois le nom de son paternel, et Phoenix prit finalement sa décision : il tapota l'épaule d'Edgeworth, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« W… Wright ? »

« Edgeworth, vous faisiez un cauchemar, je voulais juste… »

« J'ai compris, Wright, ne m'expliquez pas. »

Edgeworth se redressa, plus très loin de l'avocat de la défense (une affaire de quelques centimètres), et le prit par les épaules. Il avait l'air particulièrement amer, et son geste était d'ailleurs inhabituel.

« Je fais le même rêve tous les soirs, Wright, et je pensais que je m'y habituerais, après que vous ayez ressorti l'affaire DL6 pour rétablir la vérité sur le meurtre de mon père. Pourtant, je continue d'en souffrir, tous les jours. »

« Miles, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… »

« Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, Wright ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant et retirant ses mains de ses épaules. Je n'aime pas la proximité. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. Mais vous devriez savoir que je veux vous aider, que je veux _toujours_ vous aider ! Parlez-moi un peu de vos problèmes ! C'est ça qui vous hante, Edgeworth, ce ne sont pas vos souvenirs, c'est de n'en parler à personne ! »

« Wright ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! »

Edgeworth prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant, puis laissa échapper des larmes de rage de ses yeux, essayant par tous les moyens de les effacer.

« Wright, Wright, vous me rendrez fou avec votre envie de sauver tout le monde ! »

« Edgeworth, si je devais choisir de ne sauver qu'une seule personne, ce serait vous. »

Il y eut un silence, et Phoenix détourna la tête. La chaleur qui embrasait son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rougir comme une tomate, et il n'osait plus regarder le procureur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Evidemment, il savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, et très sincèrement, mais il aurait voulu éviter de le dire… en vrai. En plus, c'était sans aucun doute l'aveu le plus guimauve qu'il puisse avoir en réserve. En tout cas, Edgeworth s'était presque calmé.

« Wright, vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amitié, vous savez ? »

« J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien moi-même. »

Edgeworth se tordit nerveusement les mains, et murmura :

« Savez-vous ce qu'aurait dit Mia Fey, Wright ? »

« Euh… non… », répondit Phoenix, surpris d'entendre une allusion à son mentor dans un moment pareil.

« Elle vous aurait dit que, parfois, il ne faut pas se poser de questions. »

« Et c'est vous qui me dites ça, Edgeworth ? répliqua-t-il. Vous, qui passez votre temps à trop réfléchir, à calculer chacun de vos gestes ? »

« Il y en a qui ne se calculent pas, Wright. »

Le procureur prit ses épaules et, avec force, l'attira contre lui. C'était sûrement l'étreinte la plus inattendue possible, et Phoenix ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il restait raide comme un piquet, incapable de profiter quelques secondes du premier câlin qu'on lui avait fait depuis un certain nombre d'années, venant en plus d'un… enfin, de quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, disons. A chaque nouvelle minute de cette fichue journée, il s'embrouillait encore plus dans ses propres pensées et ne savait à présent plus s'il avait envie de câliner Edgeworth comme ça.

Mais Miles Edgeworth était manifestement d'humeur à l'enlacer pendant plusieurs heures, et Phoenix décida de détendre un peu l'ambiance, faute de pouvoir bouger d'un centimètre.

« Euh… Miles ? »

« J… »

Phoenix tourna légèrement la tête pour s'apercevoir que le procureur s'était magistralement endormi sur lui. _Cet homme est incapable de rester plus de cinq minutes sans bouger ! _C'était plutôt amusant de le voir comme ça. L'avocat attrapa doucement ses deux bras l'encerclant, et l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'installer sur le matelas voisin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était plutôt content.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement.


	6. Scattered All Around The Floor

Chapitre #6 – Scattered all around the floor

« Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte était surexcitée, hystérique, dans un état hors du temps et de la logique. Larry Butz avait déjà paru fou à ses yeux, mais là c'était bien pire. C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas de l'écume aux lèvres. Il était la définition de ce qu'on appelait « avoir peur »… Phoenix se leva précipitamment, ignorant presque Edgeworth qui s'était réveillé en sursaut et demandait sans interruption ce qu'il se passait, et il essaya de couvrir le bruit incessant des cris de son ami d'enfance.

« Larry ! LAAARRYYY ! »

« OUI JE QUOI JE OUI ? » répondit-il en criant comme un fou furieux.

« Larry, calme-toi ! Explique-toi au lieu de… de brailler comme ça. »

Larry regarda autour de lui, l'air paniqué, et se tourna vers Phoenix avec un regard très angoissé.

« Nick, j'ai perdu tous les autres, j'étais dans cette salle quand la bête s'est ramenée, et j'ai couru comme un fou sans m'arrêter… Je vous ai trouvés, mais j'ai vu d'autres trucs en passant, et c'était… c'était… »

Il se remit à crier comme lorsqu'il était entré, comme s'il avait besoin de se vider de toute sa trouille. Après au moins une minute de hurlements, Phoenix remarqua qu'Edgeworth s'était levé, et qu'il s'était approché de Larry. Il l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt en lambeaux, ce qui le fit taire immédiatement, et le procureur lui demanda sèchement.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Edgey, c'était horrible ! C'était… affreux ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! » bafouilla Larry en pâlissant.

« Réponds le plus simplement possible. Qu'as. Tu. Vu. »

« J'ai… Il y avait… »

Larry n'arrivait manifestement pas à parler, comme s'il avait peur de révéler ce qui l'avait effrayé à ce point. Phoenix le fixait avec curiosité, car ce n'était pas le genre de son ami d'enfance de ne pas pouvoir parler. Peut-être que, pour une fois, il avait vraiment vu quelque chose d'horrible.

« En fait, murmura Larry en respirant très fort, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. Je… J'ai vu une salle remplie de poupées. Et elles… »

Il y eut un silence. Edgeworth commença à froncer les sourcils, puis il répéta :

« Des poupées ? »

« Oui, et elles étaient… Oh, désolé, c'est trop horrible ! _Elles étaient_ _habillées comme vous_ ! »

Miles Edgeworth se tourna lentement vers Phoenix, les yeux écarquillés, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'avocat de la défense commença à hausser les épaules d'incrédulité, et demanda à Larry :

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que les poupées portaient nos vêtements ? »

« Oui, évidemment ! Personne ne mettrait du bleu comme toi ni du rose comme Edgey ! »

« Magenta ! répliqua le procureur. Ce que tu dis est un peu… difficile à croire. J'aimerais voir cette salle, Larry. »

_C'est hors-sujet, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et pas moi ?_

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Wright ? »

« Euh… Je dirais que oui, il faut y aller. »

« Evidemment. Larry, emmène-nous là-bas. »

Après plusieurs minutes à travers des salles en très mauvais état, ainsi qu'une partie de cache-cache dans une armoire car ils avaient entendu un grand bruit qui ressemblait à celui de l'ours, ils arrivèrent devant une porte presque en bon état. Elle faisait un peu tache sous la poussière, d'ailleurs…

« Larry, ouvre cette porte. »

« Oh non, j'ai trop peur, je ne veux pas revoir ça. »

« Bon… Wright, ouvrez. »

« Vous avez peur des portes, Miles ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas être… Mais arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

« Eh, ajouta Larry, vous nous faites quoi, là, la Cage aux Folles ? »

« La FERME ! s'écria Edgeworth en rougissant. Larry, tais-toi ! Et ouvrez cette… cette… cette porte enfin ! »

Phoenix eut un sourire amusé, qui s'effaça quand il vit le contenu de la pièce.

Aux murs étaient accrochées de grandes poupées habillées exactement comme eux, Larry avait eu raison. Elles étaient poignardées, brûlées, découpées, décapitées, en résumé sacrément maltraitées. Phoenix n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que des mannequins à leur effigie faisaient sur une île déserte, dans une maison qui avait l'air plus vieille qu'eux. La seule conclusion qu'il trouva fut que quelqu'un ne les aimait pas beaucoup, et qu'il vivait ou avait vécu ici.

« Vos conclusions, Wright ? »

« J'en conclus qu'il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite. »

« Je vois des contradictions un peu partout, pour ma part. Tout d'abord, le manoir a l'air plus délabré que vous avant un procès que vous êtes sûr de perdre… »

« Ce qui ne m'arrive jamais. » le coupa Phoenix avec un sourire triomphant.

« … et est donc plus ancien que nous. La seule solution serait que quelqu'un vivrait ici en acceptant de vivre dans le dénuement le plus total. C'est assez difficile à imaginer. »

« Vous êtes riche, c'est normal. »

« Ne m'interrompez pas pour dire des idioties, Wright ! Donc. Si quelqu'un vit ici, il faut le trouver, et vite. »

« Restons prudents, il n'a pas l'air de nous apprécier ! »

Miles Edgeworth tendit une main vers une poupée scarifiée, et murmura :

« Il a même mis de la confiture à l'intérieur pour avoir l'impression que la poupée se vidait de son sang. Spécial. »

Larry, qui était resté à l'extérieur, leur implora de revenir, et ils le suivirent pour retourner à la pièce aux cinq lits.

« Les gars, il faudrait retrouver les autres… Je ne sais même pas où ils sont. »

« Peut-être qu'ils sont restés tous ensemble, il y a une chance qu'on les retrouve facilement. » l'encouragea Phoenix.

« C'est sûr, Nick, mais bon, tu sais… »

_GROOOOAAAAAR ! ! !_

Bloqué de l'autre côté de la porte, l'ours était revenu. Un petit poignard était planté près de son nez, et Edgeworth cria :

« Maya a dû utiliser une arme sur lui ! Il doit être très en colère, il nous tuera ! »

« Bon, dit Phoenix, on va partir de l'autre côté, vite, Larry ! … Larry ? Oh non ! Mil… Edgeworth, il est déjà parti ! »

« L'idiot ! s'exclama le procureur. Bon, il n'est pas parti du côté de l'ours, au moins. Courez, Wright ! »

Même s'il voulait retrouver Larry, Phoenix suivit avec précaution le chemin du procureur, ayant peur de le perdre. _Encore une fois. Quinze ans de silence. _Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de repas, car il y avait deux longues tables de banquet en bois dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Larry n'était pas là, il avait dû continuer sans eux.

« L'ours est trop large pour passer la porte rapidement, et il est trop énervé pour réfléchir à un moyen de contourner l'obstacle, annonça Edgeworth. Wright, notre existence est assez précaire, ici. Je ne pensais pas être plus en sécurité ici que dans la jungle, c'est incroyable. »

« Vous avez raison. Je suis déjà fatigué de vivre ici, vous savez ? »

Et en parlant de fatigué…

« Dites-moi, Edgeworth, tout-à-l'heure, vous vous êtes endormi sur moi. Je vous ennuie ? »

La provocation était totalement prévue, et Phoenix en avait presque honte. Le procureur devait être de la même couleur que son costume rose (_magenta…_), et son teint empirait à chaque seconde.

« Hm, laissez-moi deviner… vous regrettez de vous être laissé aller ? »

« Euh, je…, bafouilla-t-il. Non. Non, non. »

« Ah, c'était volontaire ? J'étais un peu surpris, excusez-moi. J'ai réagi comme un glaçon… »

« Wright, j'aimerais éviter cette discussion, si vous me le permettez. »

Phoenix le toisa en silence, et pensa qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là, au contraire. Pourtant, il s'avait pas envie de se mettre le procureur à dos… Surtout qu'ils vivaient à présent seuls ici, et si un meurtre était évitable, ce serait pour le mieux. _Je n'arrive pas à définir ma relation avec lui ? Est-ce qu'on est amis ? Hm, non, peut-être un peu plus. Mais justement, on n'est pas amants non plus… C'est bizarre, et je pense qu'il ne pourra pas m'éclairer sur le sujet._

L'avocat de la défense soupira longuement en fixant Edgeworth, qui fronça les sourcils en lui disant :

« Qu'avez-vous encore ? »

« J'aimerais comprendre. Savoir quelque chose. » répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le procureur prit une grande inspiration et répliqua :

« Je ne sais pas si vous faites bien de vous poser autant de questions, Wright. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« J'aimerais les avoir, parfois. Mais elles me feraient peur. »

« Miles, la vérité est ce que nous recherchons tous les deux toute la journée, elle ne peut pas faire peur ! »

« Hm… Vous avez peut-être raison. Vous avez des étincelles d'intelligence, parfois. »

Phoenix rit doucement, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que le maigre sourire du procureur. _Il n'a rien dit quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom. _L'avocat de la défense se demanda si cet instant pouvait durer pour toujours. Ils évitaient de se regarder, mais se sentaient bien, heureux, calmes… Phoenix ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Miles, car il avait bien l'intention de l'appeler Miles, et le sourire du procureur était tout ce qu'il voulait voir jusqu'à sa mort.

_Quatre jours sur une île déserte, et tu en pinces déjà pour lui. En fait… non, ça doit faire plus longtemps que ça. J'ai oublié, je ne sais plus, je crois que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Et je pense que je ne veux toujours pas, sinon je ne serais pas planté là comme un idiot, je lui parlerais._

« Wright, vous devenez pâle. »

« Ah… oui, excusez-moi. Je pensais à vous. »

Miles eut un grognement étranglé, et Phoenix pria pour disparaître instantanément. Il aurait dû dire qu'il pensait à autre chose, mais surtout pas la vérité ! Il se sentait affreusement gêné, en particulier parce qu'il ne savait pas comment rattraper une gaffe de cette ampleur. Comme d'habitude, il rougit en se grattant la tête, et sourit.

« Non, mais c'était vrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas grave. »

« Que ce soit grave ou pas… vous pensiez à moi. »

Son expression était indéchiffrable, et Phoenix s'aperçut qu'il espérait y voir de la joie. Il voulait que Miles soit heureux qu'il pense à lui, mais le procureur ne changeait pas d'expression. _S'il n'était pas aussi frigide, j'arriverais peut-être à lui dire la vérité ! C'est mal, un avocat qui ment sans bluffer. _

« Et qu'est-ce que ça vous fait, que je pense à vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans mon cerveau, en ce moment. »

« Vous allez faire des choses inattendues ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Hem… Non, Wright. »

« Pourtant, c'est assez mignon quand vous le faites. »

Miles eut une expression entre la surprise et l'embarras, et murmura :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris… »

« Eh bien j'aime quand vous agissez bizarrement. Je préfère ça à vos regards tristes. »

« Mes regards sont tristes ? »

« Toujours. Ca me rend triste aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Miles regarda ailleurs en chuchotant presque :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux. »

« Moi non plus, Miles, et quand on n'arrive pas à voir le bonheur, il faut être deux pour le trouver. »

Il rougit devant autant d'audace et se détourna précipitamment. Il aurait aussi pu le fixer avec aplomb, mais ne s'en sentait pas capable. Miles dit alors quelque chose de totalement imprévisible.

« Je suis persuadé que Maya vous rendrait heureux, Wright. »

« Euh… Maya ? Non, non, je ne suis pas attiré par Maya, nous ne sommes qu'associés, et elle n'est même pas majeure. »

« Elle aimerait sûrement être plus proche de vous, et j'ai vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages vous rayonniez. »

« Ce n'était peut-être pas à cause d'elle. »

_Ben oui. Si tu étais témoin de tout ça, c'était que tu étais là aussi. Miles, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas ouvrir tes yeux et tes oreilles, et accepter la vérité ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez montré que je TE voulais ? Est-ce que je dois faire pire pour que tu me remarques ? Est-ce que je dois te le dire ?_

« Wright, vous pâlissez encore. »

« Oui, et je pensais à _vous_ ! » s'écria Phoenix en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. J'en ai assez de vos tentatives de me détourner de… Je n'aime pas Maya, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, est-ce que vous pouvez le comprendre ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Miles, vous pâlissez. Est-ce que vous pensez à moi ? » dit-il durement.

« Il faut retrouver les autres. » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea vers la porte, très raide.


	7. Because I Want You Too

Chapitre #7 – Because I Want You Too

Ils marchèrent peut-être une heure en silence. Phoenix n'eut cependant pas le temps de le faire remarquer à Miles, car ils venaient d'entrer dans une pièce où se trouvaient… Franziska et Pearl.

« Phoenix Wright et Miles Edgeworth ! » s'écria l'Allemande.

« Monsieur Nick, vous êtes revenu ! » lança Pearl en courant vers lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et demanda à Franziska :

« Tout va bien ? Nous allons sortir d'ici, n'ayez pas peur. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, Phoenix Wright ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui présentant une sorte de lanière déchiquetée. Mon fouet est en miettes à cause de l'idiotie de cet ours totalement idiot et fou à lier ! Il a mordu mon magnifique fouet, l'a arraché en deux morceaux et l'a mastiqué sous mes yeux ! »

Je préfère que ce soit son fouet et pas Pearl, par exemple, mais je ne le dirai pas à voix haute, son fouet cassé pourrait encore me faire très mal !

« Où est l'animal, Miles Edgeworth ? » questionna Franziska, qui décidément ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

« Bloqué à une vingtaine de portes d'ici. Maya Fey l'a blessé, et l'ours est trop en colère pour penser à se mettre de profil pour passer. Nous avons aussi vu Larry Butz, qui a ensuite disparu. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Est-ce que Mystique Maya va bien ? » demanda Pearl en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

« Je pense que oui. » lui répondit Miles, avec une sorte de sourire rassurant un peu raté.

« Si Monsieur Edgeworth le dit, ce doit être vrai. Monsieur Nick dit souvent qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Phoenix rougit et jeta un rapide regard à Miles, qui bien sûr s'appliquait à ne pas le regarder du tout. Il secoua la tête, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Phoenix bénit Franziska pour sa haine du silence.

« Où est cet idiot de Larry Butz ? »

Phoenix sentit Pearl se serrer contre lui, et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour la rassurer.

« Il est sûrement près d'ici, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin… »

« Oui, tout comme l'Inspecteur Négligé et Maya Fey. Cependant, nous ne les avons toujours pas revus. »

« Mystique Maya… Inspecteur Négligé… » sanglota Pearl en cachant sa tête dans le cou de Phoenix.

Miles s'éclaircit la voix et déclara :

« Bon, trêve de jérémiades, nous allons trouver les trois absents et quitter cette île ! »

« Exactement ! » répondit Phoenix, toujours admiratif de son ton autoritaire et (un peu mais pas trop) rassurant.

Ils n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans cette pièce dévastée, et ils poursuivirent leur route à travers des salles toutes aussi laides les unes que les autres. Personne n'avait osé parler de la pièce aux poupées, car Franziska et Pearl paraissaient ne pas l'avoir vue. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt d'effrayer Pearl pour pas grand-chose. A condition que ce ne soit pas grand-chose, justement, car Phoenix avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il leur fallait quitter ce manoir au plus vite…

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle, beaucoup moins abîmée que les autres, et Miles et Franziska se mirent à commenter la décoration.

« Eh, s'interposa Phoenix, je crois que ce n'est pas trop le moment de… »

« Hm, oui, ce tableau est, je dirais, du XVIIème siècle. Sans aucun doute, même. Qu'en penses-tu, Franziska ? »

« Peut-être, Miles Edgeworth, peut-être. Mais cette sculpture est entièrement baroque, c'est certain ! »

« Eh, oh… » dit Phoenix en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les meubles sont assez XVIIIème. Cette pièce n'a ni queue ni tête, la décoration n'est en adéquation avec aucune époque. »

« Les meubles XIXème et le costume de procureur s'accordent-ils bien, Miles Edgeworth ? »

« Je ne crois pas que mon bureau soit le sujet de la discussion… »

« Je ne crois pas que la décoration soit le sujet de la discussion !, s'écria Phoenix en tapant du pied, chose qu'il ne faisait absolument jamais. Fermez-la, on est déjà assez dans la m… »

« Le langage, Wright ! répliqua Miles. Vous êtes en présence d'une petite fille. Mais vous avez raison, contin… »

Ils entendirent alors un grand cri, tout proche, un cri masculin de terreur et peut-être même de souffrance. Phoenix n'avait même pas envie de savoir qui avait poussé ce hurlement à glacer le sang, il voulait courir, courir, partir, s'enfuir, nager tout seul dans la mer, mais partir loin, très loin d'ici, de ce manoir qui ne faisait que détruire ce qui lui restait de logique heure après heure. Il ne savait plus quels étaient ses sentiments, ses relations avec les autres, particulièrement avec un certain procureur, et maintenant il était terrorisé.

« C'est Monsieur Larry ! » cria Pearl en se mettant à pleurer.

« Allons voir. » déclara Franziska, brandissant sa lanière brisée, et marchant d'un bon pas vers l'origine du cri.

Phoenix et Miles échangèrent un regard, et le procureur passa à-côté de l'avocat immobile en lui murmurant :

« C'est maintenant que tout se passe, Wright. Ou nous tuons cet ours, ou nous découvrons qui était là depuis le début. »

« Je vais m'évanouir, Miles. »

Le procureur s'arrêta, et le toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, Wright. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur, si vous n'être pas avec… nous, nous ne nous en sortirons pas. »

« Personne n'a besoin de moi, Miles. Personne. Je vais rester ici avec Pearly pour la protéger… »

« Monsieur Nick ! les interrompit-elle. Je ne veux pas rester là, je veux aider Monsieur Larry ! »

« Wright, vous n'avez aucune excuse. Venez immédiatement. »

Phoenix se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il avait peur de ce qui était arrivé à Larry ou s'il avait peur de l'ambiance, de ce qu'il ressentait sans arrêt depuis quelques heures : une impression insupportable de vide, de souffrance intérieure et d'auto-harcèlement.

« Je ne peux pas, Miles… J'ai peur. »

Et il disait rarement ce genre de choses.

Miles le regarda et soupira, ses yeux verts impénétrables.

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais, Wright, vous devriez venir. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous. Franziska, Pearl, Maya, Gumshoe, Larry… et moi, aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Phoenix en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que vous êtes Phoenix Wright. Pour moi, cela suffit. »

Il se détourna et suivit Franziska, qui attendait près de la porte.

« Monsieur Nick ? » murmura Pearl en se penchant vers son visage.

« On va y aller, Pearl. » chuchota-t-il.

Il souriait.

***** LA NOTE DE L'AUTEUR *****

Bon, hem, ce chapitre est un peu VIDE. xD Mais je voulais le poster avant d'aller me coucher, donc voilà voilà. Attention, la fin arrive bientôt ! Et il y aura un peu d'action, parce que là c'était pas violent. xD


	8. I Tried To Give You Up, But I'm Addicted

Chapitre #8 – I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted

La pièce était beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente. Phoenix dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de distinguer une forme au bout de la salle. Peut-être même deux… Une vague de courage s'empara de lui lorsqu'il repensa à la confiance que Miles avait placée en lui, et il s'avança en criant :

« Montrez-vous ! »

Il y eut un bruit, un murmure étouffé, et ils virent deux ombres sortir par une porte dérobée, la laissant grande ouverte. Une lumière pâle emplit la pièce, et ils s'apprêtaient à poursuivre les fuyards lorsqu'ils virent ce qui était écrit sur les murs, avec une peinture marron, ou rouge. Miles s'approcha lentement d'une des tapisseries où étaient dessinés le mot RACHE un peu partout.

« Rache ? » murmura Phoenix.

Franziska se mit alors à trembler de haut en bas, le regard vide, et Phoenix ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle ne tenait même plus son « fouet », qui était tombé au sol sans qu'elle ne le ramasse, et ses lèvres essayaient de former des mots incompréhensibles. Elle leva les yeux vers Miles, qui s'approcha d'elle et souffla :

« Tu penses que… qu'il peut s'agir de… ? »

« C'est… impossible. »

« Wright, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Rache signifie vengeance en allemand. Comprenez-vous ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je… Je ne préfère pas l'imaginer. Comme l'a dit Franziska, c'est impossible. »

« Réfléchissez : les poupées… la vengeance… »

« Je ne veux pas le croire ! s'écria-t-il. Mais ce qu'il nous reste à faire est suivre les deux gars qui sont sortis. C'est tout. »

« Phoenix Wright, murmura Franziska. Vous avez dit quelque chose d'intelligent, pour une fois. Allons-y ! »

Ils se ruèrent à leur poursuite, et ne se perdirent pas car il n'y avait d'autre itinéraire que tout droit, tout droit, et tout droit. Pearl sacrément secouée sur ses épaules, Phoenix courait au ralenti, soufflant comme un bœuf. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce beaucoup mieux éclairée, constituée surtout d'une armoire et d'une porte blindée. Mais ils s'en moquaient un peu, car au milieu de la salle il y avait Larry recroquevillé par terre, et quelqu'un debout que Phoenix aurait espéré ne jamais revoir de toute sa vie.

« Phoenix Wright. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Il était paralysé de terreur, horrifié, c'était sans mot.

« Monsieur Nick ? chuchota Pearl. Qui est ce monsieur bien habillé ? »

« Je…, bafouilla Phoenix en se frottant les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en prison ? »

Le vieil homme se mit à ricaner, et Miles s'accroupit près de Larry qui sanglotait, et dit d'une voix tendue :

« Manfred Von Karma. »

« Miles Edgeworth, mon très cher élève ! répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. T'es-tu remis de ton traumatisme ? Faut-il que je te fasse entrer dans un ascenseur ? Peut-être même un jour de séisme… »

« Vous êtes un monstre. » déclara Phoenix, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs.

Ils se firent face quelques instants, puis Pearl descendit des épaules de l'avocat pour s'occuper de Larry. Il avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau au ventre, mais heureusement peu profond, il s'en sortirait avec un bandage. Miles s'était relevé et déclara d'une voix blanche :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti de prison ? »

« J'ai des relations, même après un meurtre ou deux. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi de la sorte, mon petit Miles. Ma vie n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille : je suis sorti discrètement, et ai décidé de m'installer sur cette île délabrée. Un acolyte a soudoyé le capitaine de votre bateau, puis vous a assommés et transportés sur des bateaux pneumatiques jusqu'ici. Vous avez cru que ce n'était qu'un accident ? Erreur, vous étiez tous en mon pouvoir depuis le début. Le bateau n'a jamais coulé, tout n'était qu'une mise en scène : l'eau dans votre cabine n'était que factice, et le meuble qui vous est tombé sur la tête n'était qu'un coup de matraque de mon associé. Je me demande même comment vous avez pu imaginer que cela s'était passé autrement. »

Phoenix n'en menait pas large. Il détestait cette impression d'avoir été bloqué dans un coin, sans aucune échappatoire. Il n'avait pas de pièces à conviction à présenter, et il n'y avait pas de juge pour le protéger. Il était juste dans la mouise. Pour rappeler les faits, Manfred Von Karma avait il y a bien longtemps assassiné le père de Miles dans un ascenseur, durant un séisme, et Miles avait cru toute sa vie qu'il avait lui-même tué son père sans le vouloir. Phoenix avait creusé l'enquête au maximum, et avait rétabli la vérité, envoyant Von Karma en prison. Cet homme ne lui voulait absolument pas de bien…

« Toi, ma fille, tu m'as déçu. Tu me décevras toujours, car tu as perdu contre cet énergumène d'avocat ici présent. »

« Mais… papa ! s'écria Franziska. Je ne suis pas… Je n'ai pas… »

Franziska avait toujours tout fait pour faire honneur à son nom, et voilà que son père la reniait presque. Ce n'était pas spécialement sa journée. Manfred les regarda en silence, ignorant sa fille qui sanglotait sur Larry (qui sanglotait aussi), puis cria de sa voix théâtrale :

« Vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici ! Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright, l'heure de ma vengeance a sonné ! »

Sans aucune délicatesse, il les saisit chacun par un bras, et jamais Phoenix n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait autant de force. Il les traîna violemment vers la porte blindée, les balança littéralement de l'autre côté, et referma la porte métallique dans un grand fracas. Phoenix était trop sonné pour réagir, mais il fut poussé sans ménagement vers le centre de la pièce beaucoup trop éclairée, complètement à-côté de ses pompes, déboussolé et perdu. Miles s'était relevé beaucoup plus vite que lui, et il toisait déjà Manfred Von Karma avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Vous n'irez nulle part, Von Karma ! »

Phoenix fut témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer : Manfred gifla Miles tellement fort qu'il en tomba sur les genoux. Se tenant la joue à deux mains, il se mit à proférer des jurons que Phoenix était choqué d'entendre venant de lui, le roi du self-control. L'avocat tenta de se faire croire qu'il était courageux, et essaya d'empoigner Von Karma par le col, avant de se prendre une droite en pleine figure. Les deux avocats, tous deux se massant la mâchoire, avaient l'air plutôt idiot. Mais ils avaient surtout peur… Von Karma n'était pas un vieillard sénile, il allait leur faire du mal, et sans aucun doute les tuer. Ils pouvaient distinctement entendre Franziska et Pearl taper contre la porte en hurlant, mais elles n'arriveraient jamais à passer. Ils étaient cuits…

Phoenix ferma les yeux, avec l'impression persistante qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne les ouvre plus jamais. Il cacha sa tête entre ses genoux, comme s'il avait quatre ans, et Von Karma se mit à crier :

« Je le savais ! Vous n'êtes que des couards ! Un pathétique avocat de la défense – qui défend les _meurtriers_, les _assassins_ – et la honte des procureurs… Je suis bien entouré, dites-moi ! Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas quand je vous _parle_ ? Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous _REPONDIEZ_ ! »

Phoenix n'avait pas prévu de pousser un long hurlement paniqué, mais il le fit quand même.

« Ah ! On préfère m'attaquer les tympans plutôt que répondre à mes injonctions ! » brailla Manfred Von Karma.

Phoenix entendit ses pas s'approcher de lui, et il reçut un violent coup de pied dans la cuisse droite. Tombant et roulant sur le côté, il aperçut le regard de haine absolue de Von Karma, se demandant comment il était possible de se faire détester à ce point. Sa cuisse le lançait, il allait avoir un beau bleu, s'il ne mourait pas avant. Miles ne réagissait plus. Seuls les tambourinements à la porte et leurs souffles courts résonnaient dans la pièce.

Von Karma s'approcha à nouveau de Phoenix et lui mit un deuxième coup de pied en murmurant :

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivants, je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. Trop de souffrance. Trop de solitude. Trop de prison alors que je devrais régner sur le monde judiciaire. Je vous maudis à jamais, et ce jamais ne va pas être très long, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Avec un hoquet choqué, Phoenix vit qu'il sortait de sa poche un Taser, comme il y a bien longtemps, dans la salle des archives, où Manfred les avait touchés, Maya et lui, avec cette arme terriblement efficace. Et il n'avait pas envie de s'en reprendre un coup, si possible.

« Non, Von Karma, non ! Qu'est-ce que… Que pourrions-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Vous taire. »

Il se jeta sur Phoenix et le plaqua au sol, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger d'un pouce. Il leva le Taser, l'alluma, et Phoenix sentit qu'il était réglé comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi vouloir les assommer, et pas les tuer directement ? Il voulait sûrement faire pire. Mais, en attendant, Phoenix avait envie de crier très fort, seulement aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

« Nooooooon ! »

Là, ce n'était pas lui.

Miles s'était jeté sur Von Karma avec une vitesse qui avait étonné l'avocat, et aurait pu le plaquer au sol si le vieux procureur n'avait pas été aussi solide. Avec un rugissement bestial, Von Karma lui mit un coup de Taser dans le ventre, sous les yeux horrifiés de Phoenix. Miles s'écroula sans un mot, assommé, le regard vide. L'avocat de la défense voulut se redresser et frapper Von Karma aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, même lui arracher les yeux en poussant des cris hystériques ! Ses pupilles étaient presque dilatées par la colère et la haine, mais il avait trop peur pour attaquer Von Karma… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en une occasion pareille il ne puisse pas trouver un peu de courage au fond de son cœur de nouille, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Le temps qu'il tente de prendre une décision, il eut très mal et tout devint noir.

« Franziska ! Comment ouvrir la porte ? » cria Pearl, les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle ne s'ouvrira pas toute seule. » grommela la jeune femme en jetant son fouet par terre de dépit.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle trouve une solution, que cette fichue porte blindée puisse céder et qu'enfin elles puissent aller aider Wright et Miles… Il était son petit frère, tout de même. Enfin, pas _vraiment_ son petit frère, mais elle le considérait comme tel. Totalement désemparée par cette situation, où aucun policier ne pouvait l'aider, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Son esprit de déduction lui faisait défaut au moment le plus important, elle allait perdre sa perfection si cela continuait. Appuyée contre la porte, elle se demandait pourquoi son père faisait tout ça. Il n'avait jamais détesté Miles au point de vouloir sa mort, car c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il voulait, et Franziska en avait la nausée.

Quand elle se tourna vers Pearl dans l'espoir qu'elle ait une idée, un début de solution, elle la vit allongée par terre, le regard vide et les yeux écarquillés. Paniquée, Franziska n'osa pas la toucher et se mit à crier :

« Pearl Fey ? Pearl ? Pearl ! Réveille-toi ! »

Mais elle était réveillée, seulement elle avait l'air d'être dans une sorte de transe, dans un état second. Tout comme Miles, Franziska ne croyait pas à ces choses-là, mais le procès du temple, avec ses histoires d'incarnations, lui avait fait se poser des questions sur l'existence du paranormal. Et là, Pearl Fey s'était toujours allongée avec un air de néant total, et elle commençait à avoir peur.

Soudain, la petite fille, qui n'était plus petite du tout, se redressa et s'adressa à Franziska avec une voix de femme :

« Je suis Mia Fey, invoquée par Pearl… Je vois que quelque chose cloche, elle ne m'aurait pas invoquée pour rien… »

_Ne réfléchis pas. Elle n'est pas là, devant toi, tu vas juste répondre à ses questions en oubliant que cette femme est censée être morte…_

« Miles Edgeworth et Phoenix Wright se trouvent de l'autre côté de cette porte blindée, avec mon père, Manfred Von Karma, qui a sans aucun doute l'intention de les tuer tous les deux pour se venger de son seul procès perdu par leur faute. »

« Connaissant Von Karma, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de défoncer cette porte, je pense que Pearl m'a appelée pour ça… »

Franziska la regarda avec espoir, et Mia conclut :

« Sauf que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »


	9. Cold is Your Silence

Chapitre #9 – Cold is Your Silence, Denying What is Real

Sa tête était beaucoup trop lourde. Phoenix clignait des yeux, mais aucune image ne parvenait à son cerveau : il était complètement sonné. Il ne savait même plus quel était son deuxième prénom, ni son âge, ni qui pouvait se trouver à côté de lui. Ah… si, il devait bien y avoir Miles, non ? Oh, Miles… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis toutes ces heures ? L'île, la flèche dans le bras, le manoir, l'ours, et euh… La sorte de câlin de Miles, aussi, et puis le sourire de…

_Oh non ! Von Karma !_

Phoenix dut devenir vert ou bleu clair, car il entendit un rire grave tonitruant arriver pile dans ses oreilles endolories et bourdonnantes.

« Alors, on a fait une bonne sieste ? Misérable vermine, cafard, larve de… »

Von Karma parut chercher ses mots, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, mais en parvenant à ouvrir les yeux, Phoenix se rendit compte qu'il avait été interrompu par Miles. Celui-ci arborait un grand sourire.

_Miles, c'est pas le moment de bluffer ! Ce mec est un fou, pas un témoin à cuisiner ! Enfin non, ça c'est mon travail à moi, mais quand même…_

Phoenix tremblait comme une feuille, tandis que Von Karma fixait Miles avec une expression terrible, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qu'il avait arborée devant lui lors de l'épisode du détecteur de métaux. Ou aussi lorsqu'on l'avait emmené vers sa nouvelle demeure, la prison. Son regard s'était gravé pour toujours dans sa mémoire, et Phoenix avait prié pour ne plus jamais le revoir un jour. Enfin, apparemment, il aurait dû prier avec plus d'assiduité…

Mais au fait, pourquoi était-il en position verticale alors que ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le soutenir ? Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était attaché à une sorte de brancard, presque perpendiculaire au sol, et que Miles l'était également. L'avocat risqua un regard vers le procureur, qui continuait de sourire aux anges. Ou il bluffait, ou il avait complètement craqué. Phoenix espérait que Miles n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, car il était son seul espoir dans cette situation abominable, même si finalement il était attaché à une table verticale comme lui. Von Karma était vraiment prêt à tout. Allait-il les torturer ?

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, Miles Edgeworth. Etre la honte de la profession ne t'autorise pas à te moquer d'un Von Karma. »

Miles sourit encore plus brillamment, et Phoenix pensa qu'il n'avait décidément aucune notion d'un vrai sourire sincère. Son visage faisait très peur lorsqu'il essayait d'avoir l'air heureux… L'avocat n'avait même pas envie de le voir lui faire ça à l'avenir, il préférait encore le voir froid et distant plutôt qu'aussi bizarre. En même temps, ce sourire était forcé, mais cela ne changeait rien : il était totalement effrayant. Il aurait dû lui faire ça au tribunal, il aurait sûrement remporté chaque procès.

« Manfred Von Karma, déclara Miles avec beaucoup trop d'assurance. Vous ne savez pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls, n'est-ce pas ? Nos amis vont vous aider. Ils vont bientôt arriver, le savez-vous ? »

Phoenix dut devenir livide.

_Ah parce que savoir qu'il y a la propre fille de Von Karma et une petite fille de l'autre côté, ça te rassure ? T'as complètement craqué, ça y est, on est fichus ! Maya est trop loin, et puis… qui peut défoncer une porte blindée ? Pearl sait invoquer des morts, pas déglinguer des portes en métal ! Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais un bluff aussi nullissime, où est passé le vrai Miles Edgeworth ? Rendez-moi le vrai Miles…_

« Rendez-moi le vrai Miles ! »

Ah oui, en effet, il avait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute.

Miles avait tourné ses yeux vers lui, sûrement alarmé par son ton angoissé et désespéré. Phoenix n'était pas prêt à poursuivre ce bluff idiot, même s'il s'agissait de la vérité, à la base. Pourquoi Miles ne pouvait-il pas utiliser son charisme légendaire ? Peut-être qu'en fait… il n'avait rien dans le cerveau. Oui, c'était ça, Miles Edgeworth était un idiot déguisé en avocat. Il n'avait aucune sorte d'intelligence, il l'avait séduit dans un but… euh, dans quel but, d'ailleurs ? Phoenix était complètement perdu, et ses yeux ne cessaient plus de lancer des éclairs à ceux du procureur, dont le sourire s'estompait peu à peu.

_Ben ouais, je t'ai cerné, Miles. Seize ans d'illusions._

Pourquoi s'avouait-il à ce moment-là que depuis seize ans il…

« Hm ! l'interrompit Von Karma en fronçant les sourcils. A quel jeu jouez-vous ? Vous pensez peut-être que vos tentatives de me berner vont fonctionner ? Je suis Manfred Von Karma. Pas un simple témoin de l'une de vos ridicules affaires. Les procès d'aujourd'hui sont si aisés à mener… De mon temps, il fallait falsifier des preuves, en créer, torturer les témoins qui ne souhaitaient pas coopérer… C'était plus difficile. Et vous, vous vous prenez pour des durs, vous êtes des avocats, ça y est, vous avez tout compris ! Mais _NON_, le monde n'est pas comme ça ! Je… vous me donnez la nausée. Tous autant que vous êtes. »

Il leur tourna le dos, et Phoenix eut soudain très envie de prendre la main de Miles. Mais c'était sûrement la trouille, pas l'amour. C'était fini, tout ça. _Enfin peut-être pas, non…_

Même si ses poignets étaient assez libres pour qu'il puisse toucher les doigts de Miles, il ne savait plus s'il en avait envie. Leur dernière heure était peut-être arrivée, et il aurait voulu montrer au procureur ce qui se cachait au fond de sa tête, même s'il essayait de se persuader que c'était terminé. Cela faisait seize ans, jamais il ne pourrait oublier les nuits blanches, les questions sans réponse, la seule question qui importait, et dont il ne connaissait que trop la réponse, d'ailleurs… Son esprit était encore plus embrouillé que d'habitude, il avait l'impression d'être retombé du haut du pont au Temple. Là où Miles avait accepté de jouer le rôle d'avocat de la défense pour lui… Là où il avait subi un tremblement de terre, tout ça parce que Phoenix lui avait demandé de venir, et pourtant Miles était resté. Qui avait fait le plus pour l'autre ? Est-ce que Phoenix pouvait décemment insulter mentalement le procureur, alors qu'il avait si souvent été là pour lui ?

Mais, quelques années plus tôt, il était parti sans explications, laissant un mot laissant présager un suicide, ce qui avait ruiné le moral de Phoenix pendant une longue année. Et puis, un jour, il était revenu. Comme ça. Sans un mot d'excuse, sans lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Miles ne l'aimait pas.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller par quatre chemins, continuait Von Karma, coupant court à son abîme intérieur. Vous avez ruiné ma vie. Vous avez brisé ma parfaite carrière. Vous avez perverti ma fille en la faisant travailler à votre compte dans ce maudit Temple. Lui faire ouvrir des cadenas ! Quelle humiliation. »

_C'est vrai, et elle nous a tous sauvés… Je ne l'ai jamais assez remerciée, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte…_

« Vos supplications n'y changeront rien… Vous allez mourir. Et lentement. »

Phoenix, à défaut de crier, poussa un gémissement désespéré. Il sentit que des doigts touchaient les siens, mais il ne voulait plus regarder Miles. Il se sentait si mal… La mort, les sentiments… l'amour ? Tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête, il en avait presque la nausée. Malgré les efforts de Miles pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, il résista et fixa Von Karma dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire carnassier et partit chercher quelque chose dans une salle adjacente. Miles en profita pour murmurer :

« Ce n'était pas du bluff, Wright. »

« … »

« Regardez-moi. Ce n'était pas du bluff. »

Phoenix ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les épaules agitées de soubresauts. En sanglotant, il souffla :

« Si, c'était du bluff, et on va mourir ! Il va nous tuer, et personne ne viendra nous chercher ! Après, il ouvrira la porte blindée et massacrera tous les autres ! Rien ne nous sauvera, M… »

_Non, ne dis plus jamais son prénom. Plus jamais._

« Pourquoi un bluff aussi ridicule, hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Je… Wright… enfin, _Phoenix_, il y aura bien un moment où les autres s'apercevront que la porte blindée est ouverte et non verrouillée… »

Phoenix pâlit, incrédule.

« Non. Ils peuvent l'ouvrir comme ça ? Rien qu'en actionnant la _poignée_ ? »

« Oui… Mais le réflexe devant une porte blindée est plutôt d'essayer de la défoncer. Et Franziska et Pearl n'ont toujours pas tenté de l'ouvrir normalement… Et si nous leur crions la solution, Von Karma refermera la porte car il nous entendra. »

« Elles n'y penseront pas, c'est trop… bête. Nous allons mourir. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Phoenix se rendit compte que Miles ne touchait plus ses doigts, et il ajouta, penaud :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. J'ai l'impression de m'être trompé toute ma vie. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Phoenix, murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Mais il est trop tard pour les réparer… C'est… »

Sa voix se brisa, et il se tut.

Phoenix se remit à pleurer, en essayant de tourner la tête pour que Miles ne le voie pas, mais ses sanglots étaient bien trop bruyants pour passer inaperçus. Tout s'enchaînait. Le procureur le tutoyait, lui parlait gentiment, et ils allaient mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait arriver à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être tranquillement assis sous un palmier et s'enlacer en riant ? Ils allaient mourir liés par l'esprit, et encore. Phoenix n'avait même pas réussi à ouvrir son cœur, il s'était juste excusé pour l'histoire du bluff.

« Phoenix, ne pleure pas comme ça… »

« Mais on va mourir, Miles, on va se faire tuer et on est juste là à attendre la mort, sans rien faire, on peut à peine se parler… Miles… »

Il n'arrivait presque plus à parler à cause de ses sanglots.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout s'est passé si mal ? »

Il entendit le procureur soupirer, puis s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« J'ai raté ma vie, Phoenix. »

Estomaqué d'entendre une phrase pareille venir de son modèle, de celui qui l'avait poussé à devenir avocat, il arrêta instantanément de pleurer et murmura, après avoir jeté un regard à la porte par laquelle Von Karma était sorti :

« Mais non, Miles, c'est faux, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille. D'accord, tu as décidé de mettre un terme à ta carrière de procureur, mais… Tout ce que tu as fait avant avait tellement de sens, tellement de classe ! Au départ, je ne faisais pas de droit, et j'ai changé quand j'ai vu que tu en faisais… Même si ton choix s'est fait par une envie de vengeance, plus ou moins, je n'aurais pas honte de ce que tu as fait, si j'étais toi. »

« C'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça, mais ce n'est pas à ma carrière que je pensais. » répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

..

..

..

Mia Fey était en galère. Cette porte blindée ne pourrait jamais être défoncée à deux, et elle se demandait comment parvenir de l'autre côté. Franziska lui avait dressé un portrait apocalyptique de la situation, et l'ancienne avocate en était presque verte. Pour un fois, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le problème calmement, et son sourire légendaire était plutôt… invisible.

« Franziska, nous allons devoir trouver Gumshoe, Maya et Larry. »

« Larry est déjà ici, murmura Franziska en montrant un garçon recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il est blessé, et il passe son temps à pleurer. »

« Von Karma l'a blessé… Ah, saleté de procureur ! »

Franziska détourna les yeux, envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte.

Soudain, un grand fracas retentit au loin, et Larry se redressa légèrement.

« Eh, dit-il, c'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Puis il grimaça et se rabougrit à nouveau. Mia et Franziska se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers la porte non blindée de la pièce.

..

..

..

« A quoi pensais-tu, Miles ? » demanda Phoenix en souriant faiblement.

_Le sourire du condamné._

« Je voulais dire que…, commença-t-il avec hésitation. J'ai passé ma vie à ne penser qu'à moi, mes problèmes, ma vie. Et jamais dans un autre but que celui de ma tranquillité. J'ai toujours cherché à rester au calme, à ne pas trop réfléchir sur ce que je ressentais, à essayer d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait me mettre en colère. »

_Et à te réveiller chaque nuit en larmes._

« J'ai oublié d'être heureux, j'ai toujours été trop froid, et surtout avec toi… Je regrette. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé me dire, mais tout ce que je n'ai pas fait me pèse tellement ! Je n'ai pas été capable de dire la vérité, j'étais nul. Nul, Phoenix, complètement nul. »

« Je ne crois pas, non, puisque tu arrives à en prendre conscience aujourd'hui… »

En réalité, il était d'accord avec Miles : il était un peu tard pour dire la vérité… Lui aussi se sentait atrocement mal de ne pas avoir tout avoué à Miles plus tôt, et ses regrets étaient immenses. Incommensurables, même. Phoenix soupira et des larmes vinrent à nouveau à ses yeux.

« On va vraiment mourir… »

« Je sais, Phoenix, il faut garder la tête haute. » murmura le procureur d'un ton décidé.

« Je ne serai pas capable de mourir sans regrets si je ne te dis pas ce que j'ai… (_Non, ne dis pas « sur le cœur », ce serait ridicule_) ce que j'ai à dire. Miles, je pense que c'est déjà évident, que tu le sais déjà, et j'espère sincèrement que c'est réciproque parce que je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, malheureux, mais… »

Von Karma venait de revenir dans la pièce. Le cœur de Phoenix se mit à battre la chamade, et il se demanda s'il devait terminer sa phrase ou non. C'était trop tard, de toute façon. Manfred Von Karma était revenu avec une sorte de grosse scie très aiguisée, et ses intentions étaient évidentes.

« Ah ah ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire effrayant. C'est terminé, messieurs ! Vous avez voulu jouer avec Manfred Von Karma ? Vous avez perdu. »

« Miles… Miiiiles…, sanglota Phoenix en cherchant sa main. Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Personne ne t'a proposé de survivre, vermine ! » brailla Von Karma en brandissant sa scie.

Il s'approcha de Miles et Phoenix poussa un hurlement abominable, mais Von Karma baissa son arme et déclara :

« Non. Je vais d'abord utiliser cette jolie pince… Je reviens. »

Von Karma retourna dans la pièce adjacente.

_Génial, en plus de mourir, on va souffrir. Il va nous arracher des trucs…_

Miles lui toucha les doigts, et Phoenix se tourna vers lui. Peut-être que le destin lui avait accordé quelques secondes de plus pour lui dire la chose la plus importante du monde, à la fois le cauchemar et le rêve de sa vie, tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, et qui l'avait mené à la mort, peut-être.

« C'est si bête de le dire à un moment pareil… Miles… Je l'ai toujours su, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne voulais même pas me le dire à moi-même… Miles, j'en ai pleuré la nuit, j'ai écrit des lettres que je ne t'ai jamais envoyées, j'ai écrit des choses insensées dans mes dossiers de tribunal, j'ai effacé tout ça quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai encore pleuré, tout le temps, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que… »

« Phoenix ! s'écria Miles, les larmes aux yeux. Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! C'est exactement ce dont je parlais ! »

« Miles… si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

_Est-ce que je peux mourir tranquille ?_

Un silence s'installa, et Phoenix crut qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer.

« Phoenix, chuchota Miles. Je suis heureux de mourir avec toi… Mais j'aurais préféré t'avouer mon amour à un autre endroit que celui-ci. Je t'aime aussi, sûrement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Ah non, je t'aime beaucoup plus. »

C'était étrange de le lui dire plusieurs fois, sachant qu'il avait mis seize ans à oser y penser.

« Non Phoenix, c'est moi. »

« C'est plutôt moi, Miles, j'ai bien dit que j'avais pleuré, non ? »

« Wright, ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah, parce quand tu es énervé tu me vouvoies ? dit Phoenix avec un petit rire. Tu as dû être en colère pendant très longtemps, alors. »

« Je me détestais, Wri… Phoenix. Je n'ai jamais accepté mes sentiments. Mais maintenant je me sens… plus calme. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive si tard ? »

« Pourquoi, tu voulais qu'on aille dans une chambre et qu'on… »

« Wright ! »

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_Si la mort arrive juste après avoir vécu ça, ce n'est finalement pas si grave._

Leur rire s'évanouit lorsque Von Karma revint avec son énorme pince. Le visage de Phoenix dut prendre une couleur inédite, car le vieux procureur lui sourit méchamment et souffla :

« Ah, on a peur ? Je finirai par toi, pour que tu puisses voir ce qui t'attend. »

Il se tourna vers Miles, qui lui décocha un regard de glace, parfaitement calme en apparence.

_Comment fait-il pour avoir autant de classe ?_

« Regarde-moi bien, honte des tribunaux, ricana Von Karma en approchant la pince de son visage. A quoi ressembleront tes sermons sans tes dents ? Hum, commençons par celle du dessus… »

« Arrêtez ça ! s'écria Phoenix en se débattant dans son brancard. Vous n'avez pas le droit de… »

« Phoenix, c'est inutile, murmura Miles, toujours aussi froid. Adieu, je… je t'aime. S'il y a une vie après la mort, je t'y attendrai à l'entrée, je ne veux pas passer l'éternité sans toi. »

« N'importe quoi, cria Von Karma en lui donnant un coup de pince sur le front. A quel jeu jouez-vous ? On dirait un couple, sauf que deux hommes n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Vous êtes la honte absolue des tribunaux, je ne devrais plus m'étonner de rien, mais tout de même ! »

Miles fronça les sourcils, mais Phoenix pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre de l'évidente homophobie de Von Karma. Il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, sinon ils mourraient plus lentement…

..

..

..

Le bruit s'accentuait. Larry se redressa réellement et cria :

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Quelque chose court vers nous ! »

Franziska haussa lentement les épaules, en position de combat devant la porte, prête à se battre si quelque chose de dangereux arrivait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, comme démolie, et Maya et Gumshoe jaillirent dans la pièce comme des furies. Le détective avait l'air de sortir d'un décharge publique, recouvert de poussière et de détritus collectés dans les différentes pièces du manoir, et Maya avait l'air hystérique. Enfin, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

« Où ils sont, Nick et Edgeworth ? J'ai vu un… »

« Maya ! l'interrompit Franziska en s'avançant vers elle. Où étais-tu pass… »

« _Où ils sont ?_ J'ai vu Manfred Von Karma ! Ils sont en danger ! »

« Là-dedans, lui dit Franziska en montrant du doigt la porte blindée. »

« Ok ! » s'écria Maya en fonçant vers elle.

Elle se précipita sur la porte métallique, appuya comme une folle sur la poignée, et entra dans la pièce, sous le regard éberlué de Mia, Larry et Franziska. Gumshoe souriait aux anges.

« On a retrouvé tout le monde ! »

Franziska se gratta la tête, l'air perdue.

..

..

..

Phoenix se serait remis à crier si Maya n'était pas entrée dans la pièce à toute vitesse, sans prévenir, et n'avait pas foncé sur Von Karma en poussant un cri de guerre. Elle l'avait plaqué au sol en le poussant de toutes ses forces, et le vieux procureur était tombé par terre sans avoir le temps d'émettre un seul grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à mes amis, hein ? » lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles.

Phoenix, trop en état de choc pour se réjouir de la situation, vit que Franziska était entrée à son tour, un revolver à la main. _Celui de Gumshoe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec ça ?_

Elle s'approcha de son père, le tenant en joue, et murmura d'un ton acide :

« Papa, tu me fais honte. »

« Ah…, bafouilla Von Karma en tentant de se relever. Lâche donc cette arme et reste avec moi… »

« Jamais ! cria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Ne bouge pas ! Sinon je tire ! »

« Franziska, murmura Maya. Que ferait-on de lui, si tu ne le tuais pas ? »

« Maya, ce que tu dis est affreux ! dit Phoenix d'un ton réprobateur. Seule Franziska peut prendre cette décision. »

La jeune procureur soupira longuement.

« Eh, dit son père en se traînant lentement vers elle. Tu fais déjà assez honte aux Von Karma comme ça, ma fille. Donne-moi cette arme, et je t'aiderai à comprendre comment devenir… parfaite… »

« Je suis assez contente que Pearl ait invoqué Mia Fey, murmura Franziska en penchant la tête sur le côté. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à voir ça. »

Elle ferma un œil et abattit son père en deux tirs précis. Phoenix n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle en serait capable.

Après avoir détaché les deux avocats, Mia disparut avec un grand sourire, laissant place à Pearl qui s'endormit après avoir constaté que Phoenix et Miles étaient en bonne santé. _Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas regardé vers le cadavre._ Miles réconforta Franziska, qui malgré son courage tremblait sans cesse comme une feuille. Ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres, lorsque Larry gémit :

« Eh, les gars, j'ai mal, je veux partir de cette île… »


	10. Never Gonna Give You Up

Chapitre #10 – Never Gonna Give You Up

/Message de l'auteuuur\\\

Ah ah, bah voilà le dernier chapitre! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic. xD Le YEMEP (Yaoi Entre Miles Et Phoenix !) vaincra ! Au fait, est-ce que vous avez reconnu toutes les chansons des titres de chapitres ? Réponse à la fin pour ceux qui voudraient des chansons YEMEP. :D Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, c'était ma première fic depuis trèèèès longtemps, et vive Capcom pour nous avoir donné des supers personnages et des supers jeux !

/Retour à la fic :D\\\

_Si jamais je me retrouve à nouveau sur une île déserte, je promets de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans un quelconque manoir se trouvant dessus. Même si au final ça m'a apporté quelque chose d'assez… intéressant._

Ils étaient sortis de ce maudit manoir, et s'étaient tous retrouvés au campement de départ. Assis dans le sable, ils s'étaient regardés, se demandant quoi faire. Larry s'était fait mettre un bandage autour de son torse entier, puis s'était endormi près de Pearl. Trop d'émotions.

Miles et Phoenix n'avait toujours pas échangé un seul mot depuis que Maya était entrée comme une furie pour écraser Von Karma de toute sa puissance de jeune fille hystérique. Ils n'avaient pas osé se parler devant les autres, et n'avaient pas eu cinq minutes d'intimité pour continuer leur discussion. Phoenix mourait d'envie de l'attraper par le bras et de l'emmener à l'autre bout de l'île en semant tout le monde, mais ce serait décidément trop louche.

Franziska se leva et annonça qu'elle allait chercher des fruits, car son estomac criait famine. Miles prononça alors ses premiers mots depuis le manoir :

« Il faudrait construire un radeau pour quitter cette île. Je vais aller chercher du bois et des lianes. »

Il jeta un regard discret à Phoenix, qui se leva et poursuivit :

« Je vais avec lui. Ça ira plus vite. »

Personne ne fit d'objection (ç'aurait été un comble), et les deux avocats partirent parmi les arbres. Phoenix était trop gêné pour lui adresser la parole, même s'ils étaient seuls.

_C'est plus facile de dire tout ça quand on est à deux doigts de la mort…_

Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, son désespoir, son amour, avait maintenant des conséquences réelles. Ils n'étaient pas morts, et Phoenix allait devoir assumer ses sentiments. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite, si bien qu'il s'arrêta de marcher pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Miles se tourna vers lui, mais resta devant, sans s'approcher de lui.

_On ne peut pas s'être dits des choses pareilles et ne plus s'adresser un seul mot… Comme si c'était terminé pour toujours, une simple parenthèse, des trucs dits à la va-vite sans les penser, juste parce qu'on avait peur de mourir… C'est faux, je ne pourrais pas supporter de continuer comme si de rien n'était._

« Miles, je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure. »

Le procureur ne répondit pas, mais s'avança de quelques pas.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on continue à vivre comme avant… Je veux t'aimer, je veux… »

Sa voix se brisa, il n'osait pas continuer, mais Miles fit à nouveau un pas vers lui. Il détourna les yeux et murmura :

« Je ne sais pas si j'assumerais de t'aimer en… public. »

« Ça peut rester notre secret… »

Phoenix lui sourit, et Miles rougit. L'avocat de la défense s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il osait faire pour l'instant. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, mais le procureur était écarlate, visiblement très gêné par la situation. Phoenix descendit sa main droite le long du bras de Miles, le faisant réellement détourner les yeux de gêne, et il prit son poignet dans sa main. Il pouvait sentir son pouls, dont la vitesse était critique.

_Il va s'évanouir dans mes bras, si ça continue._

Phoenix était également très embarrassé, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Peut-être que Miles aurait été rassuré de voir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation, et l'avocat le trouvait très mignon à rougir comme ça, mais il préférait lui faire croire que tout allait bien dans son propre esprit. Qu'il assumait tout ça sans aucun problème. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Phoenix prenne l'autre main de Miles dans la sienne. Celui-ci finit enfin par le regarder, visiblement à peine rassuré, et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Mais bon, c'était déjà ça, pas vrai ?

« Depuis seize ans, murmura Phoenix, je ne pense qu'à ça, te prendre les mains. Marrant, non ? »

« Marrant… je ne sais pas. Destiné, oui. »

_Eh ben ! Il est romantique ! Finalement, tout va bien se passer, il pensait réellement ce qu'il m'a dit._

Phoenix sourit aux anges et lui chuchota :

« Viens. »

Ignorant le visage de Miles qui redevenait écarlate, Phoenix l'emmena près d'un arbre au tronc lisse. Il invita le procureur à se mettre dos à l'arbre, et Miles se mit à bafouiller :

« Euh, je ne sais pas si… »

« Laisse-toi faire… » chuchota Phoenix en le prenant par la taille.

Le simple contact entre ses mains et les vêtements de Miles lui arracha un énorme frisson, mais qui n'avait aucun lien avec celui que le procureur ne put retenir. On aurait dit qu'il avait été électrocuté, et il ne paraissait pas parvenir à choisir entre regarder ailleurs et fermer les yeux. Pour lui éviter ce choix difficile, Phoenix l'enlaça de façon à ce qu'il ne voie plus que le bout de ses cheveux. Décidant que c'était le moment de se lâcher un peu (enfin, pas trop quand même), il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Miles, et commença à embrasser tout ce qui était à sa portée : pas mal de fois le col de sa chemise, mais aussi une petite parcelle de son cou. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Miles s'accélérer, et il chuchota :

« Non, n… stop… »

« Non… ça fait trop longtemps, Miles, trop lon… »

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase et recommença à l'embrasser, essayant de rester doux et de ne pas craquer, car les frissonnements ininterrompus de Miles lui donnaient envie de…

« Je… Phoenix… tu vas arracher ma chemise… »

« Mouiii… Hein, quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il en reculant d'un pas, es mains toujours sur la taille de Miles.

Il avait en effet retiré trois boutons de la chemise de Miles, et on pouvait voir des marques prouvant qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de retirer les autres pour essayer de le déshabiller.

_Du calme… tu vas le traumatiser !_

Phoenix murmura un vague mot d'excuse, puis sourit à Miles, embarrassé. Il n'osait pas recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais Miles chuchota sans le regarder :

« J'aime bien quand tu… quand tu fais tout ça… »

« Ah oui ? dit-il en riant doucement. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, tu sais ? »

« Oh… » bafouilla le procureur en rougissant de plus belle.

_Comment peut-on garder son calme en toute circonstance et être une quiche pareille en amour ? Il est tellement… adorable…_

Il entendit une sorte de petit gémissement. Phoenix n'avait pas exactement décidé d'approcher son visage de celui du procureur, et Miles était visiblement en train de reculer sa tête au maximum pour éviter ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Dans un souffle, Phoenix murmura :

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'on nous voie… » supplia-t-il.

« Il n'y a personne, je surveille. Et on pourra toujours dire que je voulais inspecter le bois du tronc. »

« Oui… oui, c'est vrai. »

_En fait, c'est une excuse minable… Mais tu en as vraiment envie, hein ? Le grand Miles Edgeworth, capable d'accepter une explication pathétique pour se faire embrasser…_

Oh là là. Il allait vraiment l'embrasser ? Il en rêvait depuis seize ans. Même en classe quand il était petit… Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et se sentir triste. Et puis venaient les rêvasseries dont il sortait le cœur battant, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Miles dans ses bras… Et tout cela arrivait en vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était presque impossible… Un vrai rêve…

« Miles… je veux que tu restes toujours avec moi. »

« Moi aussi, Phoenix… »

Le procureur avança légèrement son visage vers celui de Phoenix, et celui-ci comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation. Il ferma les yeux, priant au passage pour bien viser, et entendit Miles lâcher un tout petit rire lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La respiration coupée, Phoenix n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il passa ses mains autour des épaules de Miles, et prolongea le baiser pendant au moins une minute. Il n'arrivait plus à se détacher. Il réussit finalement à reculer et regarder Miles dans les yeux, puis celui-ci rougit et l'embrassa à son tour, très vite et tout doucement. Phoenix ne savait plus si c'était son propre cœur qui battait aussi vite, ou si c'était celui de Miles qu'il sentait contre lui, mais il souriait radieusement, plus que dans toute sa vie réunie. Il aurait pu l'embrasser toute la journée, et ils durent bien y passer une heure entière. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper… Miles lui caressait les cheveux, Phoenix passait sa main contre sa joue, et peut-être que Phoenix aurait pu passer gentiment sa main sous sa chemise s'ils n'avaient pas entendu une voix un peu trop reconnaissable.

« Ah, les gars, je savais bien qu'il se passait un truc ! »

Miles devint aussi écarlate que son costume d'avocat habituel, et se tassa contre le tronc de l'arbre, l'air prêt à tomber dans les pommes. C'était évidemment Larry.

« Alors, ça bosse dur, à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Phoenix ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à cette intrusion.

« Vous avez raison, les mecs. Les filles sont trop compliquées. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de ramasser un peu de bois, j'aimerais qu'on parte d'ici… »

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main et repartit comme il était venu : trop discrètement.

Miles et Phoenix échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Phoenix embrassa Miles sur la joue en murmurant :

« Allez, il a raison. »

« Phoenix, il va tout répéter… »

« Peut-être, c'est Larry, hein. Mais peut-être pas. Dépêchons-nous de ramener du bois… »

..

..

..

Ils revinrent au campement quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés de bois et de lianes, et le pas hésitant. Ils observèrent tout le monde à tour de rôle, attendant les réactions horrifiées ou les moqueries, mais rien ne vint. Seul Larry s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura :

« Eh, je ne suis pas un salaud. Mais en échange, tu dois me présenter ta cliente, Nicko. »

_Ouh là oui, j'étais en train de préparer un procès ! J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps…_

« Evidemment, Larry, dès qu'on quittera cette île. »

« A la bonne heure ! » s'écria son ami en sautant de joie.

N'importe quoi en rapport avec les filles pouvait le rendre heureux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à construire le radeau (du moins à essayer), et mirent en tout quatre jours à le terminer. Miles et Phoenix n'allèrent plus se promener en forêt, car malgré leur envie grandissante de se retrouver tous les deux, le sourire amusé que Larry leur lançait de temps à autres les refroidissait très vite. Ils n'arriveraient pas à s'embrasser à nouveau avant de se retrouver chez l'un ou chez l'autre, encore une bonne raison de ramer jusqu'au continent le plus proche.

Après avoir construit leur radeau géant (enfin, pas si géant que ça, mais disons qu'il ne coulait pas avec le poids de Gumshoe), ils s'installèrent tous dessus et le mirent à la mer. Ramer n'était pas si facile, car porter autant de monde sur un même radeau ne le faisait pas avancer très vite. Larry proposa à Maya et Pearl d'invoquer deux écureuils pour que l'embarcation ait moins de poids à supporter, mais elles lui expliquèrent que ce n'était pas possible, mais que sinon elles pouvaient aussi invoquer Von Karma, par exemple, uniquement pour l'énerver. Larry ne se plaignit plus.

La mer était décidément très calme. Tous se relayaient à la rame, sauf Pearl qui n'avait pas assez de force, et au bout de deux jours ils durent commencer à pêcher des poissons de surface pour survivre. Gumshoe n'avait aucune objection à manger du poisson cru, mais Maya voulait des mets plus sophistiqués. Elle finit cependant par faire comme tout le monde, et mangea son poisson en grimaçant.

Phoenix et Miles se regardaient de temps à autres, n'osant pas se parler. Ils avaient peur de faire comprendre aux autres leur nouvelle relation, et devaient se satisfaire de quelques sourires discrets, rapides. Combien donneraient-ils pour seulement se prendre la main ? Dès que Miles bougeait de trois centimètres, Phoenix avait envie de se glisser vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps… Mais Franziska interrompit ses pensées.

« Bon. Aucun bateau ou hélicoptère ne sera là pour nous chercher, car mon… père avait simulé le naufrage. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à atteindre un continent, une île, n'importe quoi du moment qu'ils y a des habitants. »

« Vivement qu'on puisse se laver. » grommela Maya, les genoux rassemblés sous son menton.

« Je confirme. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre comme une sauvage. »

« Vivre comme un sauvage a ses avantages. » murmura Miles.

Tous le regardèrent, mais seul Phoenix continua de le fixer en souriant après que les autres reprennent le fil de leurs pensées. Décidément, ils étaient partis pour s'aimer pour toujours…

_Qu'est-ce que je peux être fleur bleue, des fois…_

/Deux semaines plus tard\\\

Phoenix avait enfin pu se débarrasser des journalistes. Il alluma la télévision, et tomba sur les informations.

_« Un groupe de sept personnes retrouvé sur un radeau près des côtes de Floride… »_

Eh oui, c'était bien lui. Ils avaient ramé sec jusqu'à trouver une côte, puis s'étaient écroulés sur une plage, sans pouvoir se relever. Apparemment, ils étaient tombés sur une plage pleine de touristes, et avaient été amenés à l'hôpital le plus proche. Après avoir passé quelques tests, ils avaient été hébergés dans un hôtel floridien. Phoenix était à présent assis sur son lit, avec des vêtements propres (il avait pu voir Miles en pyjama dans le couloir, une scène qu'il n'oublierait jamais). Il éteignit la télé, ne voulant pas écouter le résumé de sa propre vie. Les journalistes étaient enfin partis, et il avait dû répondre à beaucoup de questions pour les satisfaire.

Il s'allongea sur sa couette, heureux d'être enfin dans un vrai lit, et pas par terre ou sur des feuilles. Il croisa les jambes et allait s'endormir, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Plein d'espoir, il se précipita vers la porte et l'entrouvrit.

« Phoenix, c'est moi… »

« Ah, Miles, essaya-t-il de dire calmement. Entre ! »

En réalité, il était bouffi de bonheur. Tentant de ne pas refermer la porte précipitamment, il la ferma le plus calmement possible puis se tourna vers Miles. Il l'enlaça, avec moins d'hésitation que la première fois, et lui chuchota à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner :

« C'est génial que ce soit enfin fini… Nous sommes tranquilles, maintenant. »

« Oui…, dit-il avec sa gêne habituelle. Est-ce qu'on pourrait, euh… reprendre là où euh… »

« Là où on en était ? »

« Oui… »

Il était toujours aussi timide.

Phoenix lui prit la main et l'amena près du lit, quand soudain une envie bizarre le prit. Il poussa Miles sur le lit, qui eut une exclamation de surprise, et lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller. Miles essaya de se débattre, se retenant d'hurler de rire, et Phoenix était plus qu'amusé de le voir se contorsionner en gloussant le moins fort possible. Lorsqu'ils en furent au point où Miles ne pouvait plus émettre un son, Phoenix arrêta de le chatouiller et le serra dans ses bras en riant.

« Phoenix, tu es complètement malade. »

« Je sais. Mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux, et Phoenix l'embrassa tendrement. C'était autre chose que contre un tronc. Il sentit Miles lui caresser le dos, et se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou, comme la première fois. Visiblement, le procureur adorait cela, car il se mit à gémir doucement. S'il continuait comme ça, Miles allait le rendre complètement dingue… si ce n'était déjà fait.

Phoenix hésitait à lui passer une main sous sa chemise (l'image du pyjama lui revint à l'esprit, mais il se retint de rire), et il se redressa pour mieux regarder Miles. Celui-ci avait l'air déçu que les baisers aient cessé, mais Phoenix avait l'intention de faire mieux. Enfin, il avait plutôt intérêt à trouver quelque chose, et vite. Il eut une idée, et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Miles, qui rougissait à la vitesse de l'éclair, de plus en plus fort. L'avocat de la défense n'avait jamais vu le torse du procureur, et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit musclé. Il tenta de ne pas avoir l'air crétin, mais Miles avait remarqué son expression de stupeur et lui dit :

« J'aime bien m'entretenir… »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué… La vache ! »

Il aurait pu trouver plus classe, comme expression. Avant que Miles ne pût dire un seul mot pour commenter sa répartie, il se mit à couvrir de baisers le torse du procureur. D'après sa respiration chaotique et ses frissons répétés, Phoenix comprit que Miles allait craquer, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas encore fini ! Même s'il n'avait pas d'idées pour la suite… Il n'avait pas tellement envie de passer à l'étape supérieure, pas ici, dans un hôtel, alors que n'importe qui pouvait les entendre. Il le ferait beaucoup plus classiquement, à la Edgeworth, après un dîner aux chandelles où il aurait essayé de cuisiner convenablement. Miles rirait de son faible talent culinaire, et ils iraient dans sa chambre…

Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser à des fantasmes réalisables. Avant, lorsqu'il osait imaginer des scènes pareilles avec Miles, il pleurait de dépit. Maintenant, il essayait de savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire à manger…

« Phoenix, ne descends pas si bas ! »

Il se redressa. Il avait poursuivi ses baisers jusqu'à la ceinture de Miles, qui avait apparemment réagi à temps. A chaque fois que Phoenix pensait à autre chose, il faisait des choses… dangereuses. Il fallait qu'il se concentre !

« Désolé, je pensais à… trop de choses. » conclut-il en souriant.

« Personnellement, tu as vidé mon cerveau. » murmura Miles avec un sourire timide.

« J'espère qu'il se remplira à nouveau pour le procès. Même si je pense qu'on ne s'occupera pas de cette affaire… J'ai entendu à la télé hier que ma cliente avait été relâchée, il y avait une faille dans la procédure, ils ont trouvé une preuve irréfutable de son innocence… »

« Dommage pour Larry. » répondit Miles.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu penses à Larry, là ? »

« Et toi, tu penses à ta cliente ? »

Ils se regardèrent avec un air faussement indigné, puis éclatèrent de rire en s'embrassant à nouveau.

« Miles, lui dit Phoenix en rougissant un peu. Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. »

« Et moi, tu ne pourrais même pas rêver du degré de… »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et une silhouette entra dans la pièce en braillant :

« Ah, ces fichus grooms ! Ils ne laissent personne entrer dans ce fichu hôtel ! De mon temps, on laissait entrer les vieilles dames, on était gentil, on se prosternait devant elles ! Je n'ai jamais vu un domestique aussi insupportable ! C'est impensable, m'empêcher de monter jusqu'ici alors que j'ai fait des milliers de kilomètres pour retrouver mon Edgey chéri ! Ils n'ont même pas été fichus de me dire dans quelle chambre il était, c'était celle-là ou la 207, qu'ils disaient, quelle honte ! Domestique ? Non ! Tortionnaire ! Et je n'ajouterais pas non plus que… mais… MAIS… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

_Ow. Flavie Eïchouette. La seule. La vraie._

« Edgey-poo, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'écria la vieille femme, proche de la crise d'hystérie.

/FIN\\\\\

Ah là là, c'est fini. xD J'ai donc mis un an pour écrire cette fic ! (et 5 heures pour le dernier chapitre) Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin, je vous aime tous, merci pour les reviews ! Bon alors, voilà les chansons des chapitres :

Noir Désir – Aux Sombres Héros de l'Amer

Eels – I Need Some Sleep

Keane – Love Is The End

Une chanson des Libertines dont j'avais mal compris les paroles :D

The Beatles – Across The Universe

Lady Antebellum – Need You Now

Placebo – Because I Want You

Muse – Time Is Running Out

Within Temptation – The Cross

Rick Astley – Never Gonna Give You Up

Voilà, c'est vraiment fini, à plus tard pour une prochaine fic, j'espère!

Le YEMEP vaincra !


End file.
